


Beyond the Depths

by RosyMiz



Series: JhinSona Stories [4]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Merman Jhin, merman au, multichapter one-shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-09-28 09:38:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 28,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17180498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosyMiz/pseuds/RosyMiz
Summary: On the way home to Demacia, a ship encounters a gruesome end at the hands of a merman, who tears victims apart into displays floating around in the sea. Sona Buvelle, one of the passengers of the ship, becomes the sole survivor after a rough struggle with the merman. With the overwhelming guilt and anger from this incident, she must sort out the torment within her. But how can she, when the merman washes up on Buvelle shores?





	1. From the Deep

The calm breeze, with the occasional call of the gulls hovering above, and waves rolling against the hull of the ship was like music. A different kind of music from the sounds of strings or keys. It was refreshing to be away from the interviewers hounding her wherever she was.

It’s not like she minded. But even the Maven of the Strings had to take time for herself occasionally. These trips allowed her to wind down from a big concert or tour with some peace of mind.

Her stomach suddenly felt like it lurched, despite the ship’s gentle rocking with the waves. 

_ Almost _ some peace of mind.

She released a sigh with difficulty, leaning her head on the railing of the ship. No matter how many of these trips she went on, she could never overcome her seasickness.

“How are you feeling, Sona?” A glass of water held out caught Sona’s attention. Her mother’s lips curled into an amused smile. “I was starting to wonder if you might try to stay out here tonight.” She watched Sona sip at the glass, not bothering to provide a counter to her remark. “We’re almost home, dear. You can have all the time you need to take a break after that tour.”

A tour from Piltover to Zaun. A city on top of another. It wasn’t much of a trip more than a long ride down. She had performed from top to bottom, traveling through bridges and elevators when they weren’t busy with merchants and customers going to and from the Bridgewaltz market.

People of Piltover and Zaun were interesting characters—especially Zaun’s. Despite the smell of chemicals in the atmosphere, the residents of Zaun were fairly diligent in their work and passion. Even if some fields were… suspicious.

Sona held back another lurch with a sip of water. Oh, how she wanted this to be over soon.

“I still have some ale from the start of this trip for you to take, but it’d be the last of it. Do you want to take it now?”

She shook her head as she shakily set down her cup on the floor.  _ “I’ll take it later, if it gets worse,” _ she communicated through her mind. She leaned her head against the railing.  _ “And then I’ll suffer for the rest of the trip.” _

Her mother chuckled before sipping her wine. “I still wonder how you were able to survive the trip from Ionia to Demacia.”

_ “I didn’t. I stayed inside the cabins throughout the whole trip.” _ Sona lifted her head with a deadpan expression.  _ “You are speaking to a ghost of the child from back then.” _

After a burst of laughter, her mother rubbed Sona’s back in circles to soothe her seasickness. “Poor thing. You just need to endure this for one more day, dear.” She held out her hand. “Come now, let’s get you back in our quarters.”

Sona nodded, gingerly taking her mother’s hand and going back inside the ship. She held back another lurch as the ship coursed through a bigger wave.

* * *

 

The ship, brightly lit with the smell of a feast, sailed through the calm waters under the moon. Music faintly played from the main deck, the sound of strings flowing with the evening breeze. Sona played from a platform before an orchestra, performing a song as her token of thanks.

The audience paused before offering an applause. As Sona stepped off the stage, the orchestra resumed their piece for some ambience.

“Feeling better from before?” her mother asked.

_ “Somewhat. The ale helped. Thank you.” _

“Good. Now, do you think you can stomach some food tonight? It is the last night here before we arrive at Demacia tomorrow.”

Sona paused for a moment, her brows furrowing at the thought of eating food. She didn’t feel seasick, so it would be fine as long as she went to sleep on time. She gave her mother a thumbs-up with a smile. 

“Lady Sona, Lady Lestara, would you care for some shimmerwine? Got the best from the Bridgewaltz market!” A guest bumped into Sona with a mug of shimmering liquid. “Happened to pick up a bottle back there!” They hiccuped, now moving on to pester another guest without caring of Sona’s response. 

“My, my. To think a few shimmerdrops can make a wine so potent,” Lestara remarked with a chuckle.

She chuckled as well, shaking her head at their swaying figure. She wouldn’t have accepted it anyway. Not with this foreboding feeling that she would regret it in the morning, in the rocking ship, going through the waves. 

Oh, not again.

She struggled to keep whatever was in her stomach from coming up. Sighing, Sona followed her mother to their prepared meals by the tables. Just don’t think about it. Don’t think about it..

Sona managed to hold it down throughout the night. She wanted to get to her cabin as soon as possible once the feast was over. 

“Dear, are you sure you don’t want the rest of that ale?” Her mother asked as she rubbed circles on Sona’s back. “It’d be pointless to take it tomorrow morning since we’ll only be a few hours away from Demacia.”

After some thought, perhaps it was better to take the ale now and have a better night of sleep. Sona nodded after another sickening sigh. As Lestara dug into her bag for the leftover bit of ale, Sona shut her eyes and focused on the hum of her etwahl to calm herself.

“Here we are.” Lestara poured the last drops of ale into a cup and handed it to Sona, who took it immediately and downed the liquid in one gulp.

That felt much, much better.

“Goodness, you must have been desperate.” Lestara lightly tapped Sona’s back. “Wait for a bit to let the ale settle before you sleep, alright?” She stood up and approached the door of their cabin. “I still have a few things to discuss with the captain regarding tomorrow. Would you like to come up for some fresh air?” She looked around. “It might help a little more than this stuffy room.”

Sona nodded, following her mother back to the main deck. The breeze felt nice against her face. A little chilly, but she had a shawl on her. She approached the railing and gazed at the moonlit sea. Black silhouettes of small islands poked out of the horizon that almost blended in with the night.

A splash in the glimmering waves suddenly caught her attention. There was something poking out in the sea. Something like a tail? Fins, perhaps? She couldn’t tell. The moonlight made it difficult to make out any particular features. But it remained where it was, like a little black hole in the glimmer. 

But for a moment, she swore she saw a flash of blue. Like a pair of eyes.

She rubbed her eyes and looked back at the ocean. The silhouette was gone. Perhaps it was a bird that flew down to rest for a while. 

Oh well. 

Sona enjoyed some more time in the main deck before returning to her cabin with her mother. 

* * *

 

A slow lull from the ship woke Sona from her sleep. She sat up to look out of the window. The ship has come to a stop, only letting the waves continue its course. Lestara was already gone. But there was a murmur outside the door followed by rushed footsteps.

Something was happening.

She immediately dressed herself and went up to the main deck. On the port side of the ship, a crowd gathered around. Hushed whispers and whimpers worried her. She remained behind the crowd, listening to the horrified people. Something didn’t feel right.

A hand touched her shoulder. Lestara looked pale, horrified. “Sona, if you’re going to look, be prepared. It’s… gruesome.”

Hesitation bubbled within her for a moment, but she swallowed it down. She walked around the group, cautious of what was awaiting her. But no amount of resolve could prepare her for the carnage that floated in whirlpools. Pieces of wooden shipwreck floating on sea, unraveled entrails spinning with the currents, torn limbs sticking out of the surface, and the various pools of a sickly brown color from the blood saturating the water.

Sona gasped in horror, jumping back from the railing into her etwahl and pulling her shawl closer. Just what was this? What did this? 

The flash of blue eyes suddenly appeared in her mind.

_ Who _ did this?

Just as she had an inkling of what it could have been, the ship suddenly rocked to the other side with a boom and sent all passengers flying into the railing and the sea. Sona managed to grasp the mast before plunging into the sea.

Looking at those who were able to avoid the sea, she couldn’t find her mother. Struggling, she adjusted her grip on the mast to climb onto it. The ocean breeze that felt calm began to feel like a storm, her heartbeat pounding so loudly in her ears.

The voice that called for Lestara disappeared like sea foam as soon as the name escaped her lips. She crawled down the mast, as close as she can get to the ocean, and looked around for any sight of her mother. But a bubble caught her attention. A bubble that broke from the surface of the waves.

Not long after the bubble, a body burst from underwater followed by a creature with fins. No, it was a man? A man with fins. A merman. He had part of the body clamped in his jaws as they flew into the air.

Before she could process this, a rain of blood had covered her, black, red, and yellow masses dropping into the ocean soon after. 

Sona froze when the merman dove back down, but not without looking at her as if to say…

_ “You’re next.” _

When she was able to find herself, she scrambled back up the mast in fear. The ship had already sunken halfway during that time. It was going to sink quicker now. She watched those who were thrown overboard drown or sink into the ocean with struggling bubbles and then followed by a cloud of blood.

Each body was mangled in a way no ordinary killer would. By her feet, a body slowly surfaced with the flesh torn off, the ribcage forced open with the organs still floating inside. Sona gasped and gripped the wood so tight that her fingers began to drip blood.

“Sona!” the desperate voice of her mother echoed from nearby. Her mother was swimming towards the boat but struggled from the waves pushing her away. 

_ Mother! _ Sona started to panic. There were few people left in the sea, and Lestara was already close to being the next victim. Without thinking, she dived into the sea towards Lestara. Despite the seawater stinging her eyes, she could see pieces of shipwreck and blurred bloody figures sinking deeper with questionable body parts floating above them.

She swam towards Lestara, grabbing her torso and swimming together back to the ship that has now almost completely sunken below the surface. There was no sign of safety anywhere, not even rocks. 

Their numbers were dwindling. Dwindling down to Lestara and Sona. 

“Sona, your etwahl. Where is your etwahl?”

She had realized when the ship was knocked back, her etwahl must have fell into the ocean. There were no signs of her instrument nearby. It must be deep in the ocean by now. She shook her head; it didn’t matter now. Lestara and she had to get to safety.

A brush at her ankles alarmed her, forcing her to swim faster. A splash of water then stopped them in their tracks. They could barely see anything in the murky water, except for a silhouette of the merman circling around them as they kept swimming. 

But he didn’t strike. The merman was playing with them.

“Watch out!” Lestara shoved Sona, keeping her at arm’s length, and kicked at the cloudy figure that rapidly raced through the water towards them. There was impact. The figure paused before swimming away. “I think we’ll be safe for now. Let’s keep going. There has to be a dinghy floating around here.” 

But it proved useless. Before they could get closer to a piece of shipwreck, Sona felt the same brush at her ankles again. Suddenly, Lestara was pulled from her grip, her figure gliding through the water before being taken down.

Whatever screams that wanted to break free only came out as a whistle of her throat. She dove into the water and looked for any streams of bubbles or struggle in the water. Panic was beginning rise once more when she resurfaced for breath, until she saw bubbles breaking the surface to her right. She took another deep breath and dove.

Lestara was keeping the merman at distance with her feet, only her wrists restrained by his claws as he tried to snap at her neck with his jaws. Her lungs were beginning to struggle, and she wouldn’t have a long enough window of time to regain her breath to fight again.

The merman was digging his claws into her skin, drawing streaks of blood into the water like smoke. Sickeningly enough, he almost seemed pleased with this result. The far corners of his mouth turned up like a smile—a sadistic smile like he was enjoying watching her struggle.

He could kill her at any moment. Yet he chose to toy with her until she died from her own human limits. 

“Mmph!” She bit her lip to prevent her from releasing her last breath before she truly began to drown.

In her blurred vision, she saw a flash of blue swimming towards them. Before she knew it, the merman released her as a plank of wood just barely missed slamming into his head. Then, she was able to breathe again. She coughed out the seawater that invaded her throat during her struggle.

Sona had managed to take her back up to the surface and swim towards a floating plank. The ship had now completely sunk, now only the tip of the mast slowly sinking into sea. 

But in the corner of her eye, Lestara spotted the predator’s tail slip out of the water. Damn bastard, this was going to be the last. He was done playing around with his toys. 

“Sona?” she croaked. “Know that I am so proud and blessed to have you as my daughter. You’ve brought me more joy than I’ve ever had in that lonely estate.” She placed a hand on Sona’s cheek and smiled. “But you, at least, must live.”

The current suddenly changed below Lestara’s feet.

“I love you, my beloved daughter.” She pushed Sona out of the way to let the merman pull her into the depths once more, for the final time. She knew she wouldn’t survive, but if her daughter was able to survive at least… that was more than enough.

Even though Sona still kept her grip on Lestara when she sank, Lestara’s hand slipped out of hers before she could even try to save her.

Only a stream of bubbles marked Sona’s desperate screams for her mother. 

The merman swam deeper with a speed that made it impossible for any human to catch up with him, swimming through every obstacle to make sure each debris struck only Lestara in some way. To tear away a mother from her daughter, thinking of the despair that would overtake her, what a delight. By the time he came to a stop to look at his new work, a rumble resembling a laugh escaped his throat. He took a moment to admire the sinking figure before moving on to the figure kicking in panic above. 

Last one.

Sona frantically looked around for any sign of her mother swimming back to the surface. But there was none. Nothing but shipwreck, human remains, and bloodied water. Her mother was gone. She wasn’t coming back.

But there was no time to grieve. There was a change in the current that indicated the merman’s arrival. He was circling around her in the water, hiding behind debris and clouds of blood to catch her off-guard before striking. She hesitated, but she needed to resurface for breath. 

The merman kept an eye on her as she swam back up to the surface. He was calculating. As Sona neared the surface, he slipped past and raced towards her, his claws reaching out to pull her back in. And, just as she had gotten only one breath in, he submerged her into water once again. 

He swam into the depths, to bring Sona to the same fate as her mother, to turn their figures into something more once he was done with her. 

But his thoughts were cut short when a searing pain coursed through his arm that caused him to release her. He looked back to see Sona with a plank of wood, chipped off at the ends, which pierced his arm. He didn’t swim away in time to evade another thrust, into his left side. The sharp points dug past his scales into the skin, his own blood seeping into the water. He clawed at Sona’s arms to get her to let go of the wood. 

One swipe sent her reeling back and swimming back to the surface in desperation for oxygen. She wheezed and coughed as she finally broke surface. She propped herself on a floating debris as she caught her breath. Seeing as the merman hadn’t tried to drag her in again, she assumed he must’ve fled. 

Just as she was wondering what she was going to do, a familiar glint of gold in the water stopped her in her tracks. 

Her etwahl.

Miraculously, it hadn’t sunk to the bottom. Rather, it seemed to remain in its spot underwater than sink deeper or float to the surface. Without wasting another second, Sona swam towards it. As soon as her hands brushed the strings, the etwahl seemed to hum back to her touch. She swam back up with her etwahl, which now began to float on the surface.

Relief washed over her as quickly as it was replaced with despair. She was the only survivor of the ship, and there was no way she could contact the Demacian ports on her own without equipment, which was in the ship that’s now sunk to the bottom of the sea. 

Tears pricked at her bloodshot eyes. No one could hear the sobs that she wanted to voice. She could do nothing but use her etwahl to stay afloat and find a flat rock or land, until someone found her. 

* * *

 

It wasn’t until sunset when a search boat was sent to contact a missing ship. The sailors were, no doubtedly, shocked by the horrors of the merman’s carnage that were caught in the whirlpools. There were seemingly no survivors from the ship that was scheduled to arrive that morning.

“Hey! There’s someone over there!” a sailor shouted. He pointed at a nearby area of rock that was close to being engulfed by the high tide, squinting at the figure. “Hurry, or the tide will sweep her away!”

The boat approached the rock as the sailors equipped themselves to rescue her. One hopped off first to examine her vitals. “This is… Lady Sona!” The others hopped off one by one as well, carrying her etwahl back to their boat. “She’s still breathing, but she’s starting to succumb to hypothermia. Get blankets and warm a bowl of water immediately!” He scooped her up and hopped back into the boat.

All Sona could hear were the muffled sounds of voices like they were underwater.

The sounds of her name.

The sound of sniffles and sobs.

Sounds that bubbled up and popped before Sona could catch on.

And then. Silence.

* * *

 

Clever little prick, that human girl was. The merman had concealed himself in a cave he found in the area, having scoped it out for his little game. 

He released low huffs and an occasional hiss as he pressed the palm of his claw to the wound the girl had made. She had managed to pierce his scales and break skin. It was difficult—not to mention, painful—to take out the plank of wood from his torso, and there was no doubt there were splinters in the wound.

To let one escape him. What a mistake it was to underestimate one human girl. She never even uttered a single word, no less, irritating him further. All his targets would always plead for mercy, scream in desperation, or curse every word they can think of as he ripped them apart. 

His low huffs turned into rumbles as he struggled to stay conscious. He lost too much blood. It took all he had to prevent himself from being taken by the waves. 

Ah, this won’t do. 

The waves were lulling him to sleep. The rocky terrain was blurring into one mass. 

A dull thud.

A familiar touch of cold water.

Senses that lulled him into a haze until it was mixed into one.

And then. Darkness.

* * *

 

Sona could only feel the waves as she floated in the wide open sea. The sun beamed down on her like a harsh light, forcing her to shut her eyes. But the light began to fade, and she opened her eyes. The sky was red, raining. 

Blood.

She couldn’t move. She couldn’t scream. She could only look with an unfazed expression as bloody raindrops then turned into the organs and entrails of the human victims the merman killed. Her eyes fought to move. But when they did, she saw Lestara’s decapitated head falling into the water in slow-motion.

“You couldn’t save me… Why, Sona?” Lestara’s head uttered before completely plunging into the sea.

Then, just like a whirlpool, she felt something lurch within her. Everything she wanted to do, everything she wanted to feel, and everything she wanted to say. It all whirled inside her throat like she gulped too much seawater. She was drowning. She was underwater. What seemed like a little dot in the water grew closer to reveal the merman swimming towards her. 

She couldn’t move. She couldn’t scream. She could only look with an unfazed expression as he unhinged his jaws to swallow her whole.

“… Sona…”

“… Lady Sona…”

“Lady Sona, please calm down!”

Her eyes snapped open as she threw herself forward, nearly headbutting a maid who had just barely touched her. Her eyes hadn’t adjusted to the light filtering through her white curtains yet, only seeing the image of the the merman’s jaws for a moment longer.

She backed away into the wall, hitting her head, which then brought her back to reality as she curled up in pain. After blinking a few times, her vision cleared of the nightmare. She was covered in cold sweat, and she squinted from the blinding light leaking from her balcony. Two maids were on either side of her bed, one holding a tray and the other gently rubbing her back.

“Please drink some water, my lady. You’ve been unconscious for a whole day…” A maid held out a glass of water for her.

Sona hesitated, but there was nothing wrong with a glass of water. She downed the glass, realizing how parched she was. Her head felt a little clearer than a few seconds ago, but she couldn’t help still being in a daze. It wasn’t a dream. She really had watched everyone that ship die from the merman’s claws.

Just, she wished it wasn’t real.

As soon as she remembered, spots of pain started to flare through her body. Getting out of bed, against her maids’ protests, revealed several places bandaged. One arm was wrapped up and put into an arm sling. Wounds from her encounter with the merman.

“My lady?”

Sona turned to her maids, shaking her head.  _ “I was wondering if,” _ she paused,  _ “perhaps they might have found my mother’s remains, but I doubt they have.” _ Her mother, or whatever must have been left of her, most likely sank into the sea. And no one should dare go back to that area to find anyone’s bodies, should the merman still lurk in those waters.

One of the maids shook her head. “No, my lady. We had some sailors and some of our own maids search yesterday, but there were no results.” She lowered in head. “We tried our best, my lady. We apologize we couldn’t bring Lady Lestara back.”

_ “No, _ ” Sona said.  _ “It’s not your fault. She was dragged into the depths of the ocean too quickly for me to spot her.” _ Her shoulders slumped.  _ “I just, I just didn’t think this would happen to my mother.” _

A moment of silence passed between them before Sona raised her head again to look at the ocean. 

_ “Can you accompany me to the shores? I think I would much like a stroll.” _

The maids exchanged worried glances. “Are you sure, my lady?” Sona had just suffered not only a great loss but trauma in the ocean. It wouldn’t have been wise to go back to the source of her trauma so soon. 

_ “I don’t want to be afraid of something I live so close to and need to travel on for future concerts.” _ She sighed.  _ “That’s why I want you to accompany me, should I not react to it as well as I thought I would. Please.” _

“As you wish then, my lady. But would you like any breakfast first? You haven’t eaten anything since you returned.”

She smiled sadly.  _ “I have no appetite.” _

* * *

 

Sona’s first step into the sand felt warm from the sun. The Buvelle estate had its own private beach behind the property, usually used to receive personal packages from the main docks. Otherwise, it was for any residents or guests of the Buvelle estate’s personal use. She gazed at the ocean, but she couldn’t do it for long. Her two maids followed behind her, one of them holding up a parasol while another escorted her by her uninjured arm. 

“How are you feeling?”

She only nodded to reassure them. 

After a few minutes of walking, she placed a hand on the maid’s.  _ “I can walk on my own for now. You can stay here. I won’t stray far. I just need a few minutes alone.” _

“Yes, my lady.” The two maids remained where they were as Sona walked through the sand and found a spot to sit in. 

“What will Lady Sona do now, I wonder…” one said. “If Lady Lestara’s gone, she will have to travel to different countries and regions without her.”

“Not to mention she will inherit the Buvelle estate. She already has so much work ahead of her because of this…” The maid shook her head. “I’m more worried about her mental and emotional being. You saw how she woke up. There’s no doubt she will losing lots of sleep because of her nightmares.”

“We should call a doctor to help her with this. She will fall ill if that keeps up.”

“Let’s discuss this with the head before we—wait, what is Lady Sona doing?” The maid suddenly stopped as she spotted Sona standing up from the stand and approaching a bed of washed-up kelp on the shores. Sona had then picked up a broken shell. “What is she doing?”

“Lady Sona! Where are you going?” the other maid called out. Sona didn’t turn around. “Lady Sona?”

“Stop her.”

“What?”

“Stop her!” The maid threw the parasol away to chase after Sona. “Lady Sona! No!” 

“W-what’s going on?” The other maid abandoned the parasol to follow suit. Getting closer, the bed of kelp was actually a body. 

No, a big fish. 

No, a merman. 

Blood poured from her reopened wounds as the shell jabbed into her skin. Her breathing became sharp, seething rage with each inhale. 

The merman, washed up on the shore, laid in the sand. Sand and pieces of kelp covered his body, parts of his skin inflamed red from the long exposure to the sun. He was near unconsciousness, just barely holding on to his last string of life. His eyelids were slightly open, but everything in his vision was a blur. But despite it, his eyes automatically latched onto the approaching blue. But he didn’t have enough strength to lash out, even on instinct, but only to blink once.

Sona raised the shell above the merman’s torso, determined to drive it through his wound that she had created. But her hand shook before she could think of swinging it down. She couldn’t do it.

“Lady Sona!” The maid that had run out to stop her gripped her wrist and pried the shell out of her hand, throwing it a few feet away into the sand. “Please get a hold of yourself!”

Only now did Sona realize that the shell had cut her palm. Her hand trembled as she set it down, her face twisted into a hateful expression.  _ “He’s the one who killed my mother.” _ She held her hand in her other to stop it from shaking.  _ “Take him into the estate. Keep him alive.” _ When the maids didn’t move, she signed a firm ‘now’. 

“Y-yes, my lady.” Both maids hurried off to the mansion to call for help.

Sona took a deep breath and looked at the bloodied shell the maid threw into the sand. With her magic and skills, she had the power to cut down anyone that dared harm those she considered precious, though the people of Demacia couldn’t know. Not to mention, only a handful among the maids were aware of her magic. She could’ve killed the merman to avenge her mother. She could’ve killed him to prevent him from roaming free to commit atrocities like before.

But it just didn’t feel right. The merman’s condition was too pathetic to even kill him. He was practically half-dead.

Just what was she doing, trying to save such a wretched creature? She didn’t know. She almost wished she wasn’t so soft-hearted.

She stepped back a few steps before sitting on the sand. She pulled her legs close and dug her face into her knees, keeping an eye on the merman. The merman was still breathing, though barely. His eyes were a little open, and they remained on her throughout the whole time.

Sona narrowed her eyes at him.  _ “You are a monster,” _ she signed.

And for a moment, the merman’s breathing sped up like he was beginning to hyperventilate. He was laughing. He was laughing, as if he understood her. No, or was it just a coincidence from his long exposure to the sun and air?

Did it matter? 

Her brows furrowed as she tried to resolve her own inner dissonance. The maids were going to take a while, anyways. She should have plenty of time to think.

But it wasn’t enough.

 


	2. Grasping at the Dark

The merman didn’t remember much from when he washed up in Buvelle shores. He only remembered flashes of blue in his blurred vision. Perhaps also a dull pain and the feeling of his claws digging into something.

What was it he was doing again?

His eyes fluttered open to a dim light above the sea. Was it daytime? Nighttime? How much time had passed since he went unconscious?

Ah, he felt sleep pulling at his mind again. He didn’t fight the soothing lull of sleep.

* * *

 

The merman opened his eyes again. The light was still there, in the same place where it was. Had he slept the whole day? The sea was so calm, clear, and blue. He turned over, realizing he was laying on sand. It was plush, almost soft against his exposed skin.  

The gills on his neck and side of his torso opened up as he breathed in the water. But the sudden surge of pain had him keel over and cough violently as he pressed the palm of his claw against his wound.

It was a miracle he was still alive. He was sure he bled to death. A rock lay in the near distance, and he waded his way over to lean against it.

As he propped himself up, something caught his eye. Patches of white cloth adhered to his exposed skin. There was also something similar of the sort wrapping around his torso as well, where his wound was. What was this? He lifted his arm to take a look at it, before his elbow hit something solid.

He looked up at what he must have hit. But it was nothing but the blue depths. His eyes squinted. He reached out, his palms meeting with something solid once more.

His eyes darted back and forth as he kept feeling around this strange wall that prevented him from going forward.

A faint reflection of the rock and plants on the wall caught his attention. Holding his claws away from the wall, he saw that they were reflected as well.

A mirror?

No. Glass.

A light tapping from behind him made him freeze. He turned, headfirst, slowly towards the source of the taps. The distortion of the glass made the silhouette at the other side seem blurry, but focusing on the figure revealed the blue-haired woman that he had failed to kill. The woman that had pierced his body with a simple piece of plankwood.

He hissed, swimming straight for her figure but stopping just inches away from the glass. He slammed his claws against it, as if in an attempt to shatter it. However, the glass proved unbreakable. Not even the tips of his claws could put a scratch in it.

With one last, though with much less power than before, hit against the glass, the merman glared at the woman. She was covered in patches of cloth, just like him. It infuriated him that she was still alive, but there was an underlying hint of satisfaction when he saw how dead her eyes were.

Dead with rage and despair.

If only that was the last emotion she felt as she dies. Truly poetic.

But despite that, the woman’s lips curled into a smile. A smile of malice and triumph. It was brief, but he caught it. He banged against the glass, causing her to wince.

He shot her a smirk of his own. What a foolish woman, to think she could win by trapping him in a tank. It was an unfavorable situation, but she feared him. That was enough to get the gears moving.

He chuckled, despite the pain. “My, my. I wonder what she would think of this. Your mother, I believe?” he mocked. He saw the surprise in her eyes, which widened from hearing him speak a human language. The common tongue of Ionia. To this, he also felt some surprise. “Now that I take a closer look,” he paused to swim closer to the glass, where Sona stood near, “you are Ionian.”

The woman’s eyes hardened. Indeed, she was. But having been adopted into a noble house of Demacia, she knew both the tongues of Demacia and Ionia.

“Surprised a merman can speak that you can’t find your own words?”

She then opened her mouth as if to say something, but then she shook her head and relaxed as much as anyone would in her position.

“You’re a quiet one, aren’t you?”

She was silent. With another shake of her head, presumably to her own thoughts, she headed towards the door. Before disappearing behind the door, she looked back and sent him one last glare.

Despite his growing irritation, he didn’t push. There will be plenty of opportunities for that later.

Besides, he had the feeling she would be visiting him often.

* * *

 

He remembered waking up to a net bringing him above the water, where several maids and butlers held him tightly as he thrashed around. Then, he felt a sharp sting in his arm. Next thing he knew, he was just barely unconscious.

Another group of people placed him somewhere plush, replacing the patches of cloth with new ones. In the brief moments when he gained some control over his body, all he could manage was a violent twitch, making some people flinch in response. He just couldn’t move or stay awake long enough to do much.

They threw him back into the tank before he started suffocating from the air.

As he slowly sunk to the bottom, he caught sight of the woman watching him. But she didn’t smile. Her eyes were those of anger.

Sadness.

Despair.

Pity.

Resignation.

And for a moment, he thought her eyes were like the deep blue.

* * *

 

When he awoke, he saw the moon outside the window on the ceiling. Ah, it was already night. As he got up, he noticed live fish swimming in his tank. Big and enough in numbers to feed a larger fish.

He clicked his tongue in irritation. He was hungry, but eating a fish felt like a spear in his pride. He swam around with the fish, searching for any presences outside his tank. If it was a maid or a butler, perhaps he wouldn't mind. But he would rather be caught dead than eat a fish in front of the woman.

After determining that no one else was in the room, he swiped a fish and tore at it. And then another. And another. He took as many as he could until he was full.

As he settled, he examined the patches covering his body. They were all covering the inflamed areas because of his long exposure to the sun. It was most likely to treat it, so he could recover.

Odd. After what he did to her mother, he would’ve thought she would order them to kill him slowly.

He spent the rest of the night swimming around in the large tank, familiarizing himself with what’s been placed in there.

* * *

 

Sona sat by the windowsill of her room, the white curtains gently flying in the night breeze. She couldn’t sleep. Her nightmares were keeping her up, and she didn’t want to go back to sleep again. From her window, she could easily see the ocean and the lighthouse that helped guide nearby ships.

She sighed heavily. Her eyes were swollen and bloodshot, and the bags under her eyes were so dark. It wasn’t helping that she had lots of paperwork to do as well, now that she was becoming the head of the Buvelle estate. She held her head and shut her eyes to soothe the headache threatening to turn for the worse.

It had been days since the incident. Her guards were doing all they can to deter the interviews about the ship and her mother. As if she didn’t need any more stress than she did now.

Looking back at the ocean, she remembered the merman. She hesitated, but she got off the windowsill to put on her shawl. Gods knew what she wanted to get out of this, but she couldn’t sit there alone with these nightmares haunting her.

As she trudged through the halls towards the room where the merman’s tank was, she stopped to look at the moon outside. Tears pricked at her eyes again as she thought about her mother. She pulled her shawl closer and continued on her way.

When she cracked open the door, she froze in place. What would she even get out of this? Catharsis was much, much further away for her. Visiting the merman, her mother’s killer, wouldn’t do anything for her yet.

Sona pushed the door open more to slip through. After closing the door behind her, she gazed into the tank. The merman floated where he was, as if he was waiting for her to approach.

“A late night visit? What an honor,” he said flatly. “What can I offer for you this time, I wonder?”

She wordlessly approached the tank but stood at a short distance away from the glass. She sat down and stared blankly into the tank. She didn’t even pay the merman mind.

The merman raised a brow at her strange actions. He swam closer to examine her. Swollen eyes, most likely from crying. Bags under the eyes, lack of sleep. Slightly disheveled hair, having awoken recently. Clearly, she has had a lot of trouble, whether it was thanks to him or not.

“I don’t suppose you came here to talk.” A simple glance was all he needed. “Very well then.” He then proceeded to swim around the tank as he always does, occasionally swiping a fish if he felt like having something to eat.

Sona couldn’t help but glare at her reflection at the merman’s carefreeness. She knew he was trying to elicit some sort of reaction out of her, but she didn’t want to give in. This wasn’t good for her. Not yet. She stood up, ready to give up for the night.

“It’s interesting, how your mother died.”

She froze. Her eyes then jumped to the merman.

“She sacrificed herself to save you, even though she probably knew I could kill you at any moment.” The merman’s eyes looked amused as he thought about it. “Her last moments in death… Fascinating. Despite the way her body was, her eyes didn’t see me at all.” He then looked at her, who was now in front of the glass. “She was looking at you.”

A loud bang against the glass took the merman aback.

Her knuckles turned white from the sheer strength it took to hit the tank. She gritted her teeth as she held back the urge to shed the tears she doesn’t have. It took a considerable amount of restraint to simply glare at the merman before scoffing and turning away.

The door clicked shut, and the shadows of her feet behind the door lingered before they disappeared to the left.

The merman’s smile disappeared as he sat on a rock nearby. As big as this tank was, he knew for certain he was trapped. There was a lid on the tank to prevent him from hopping out as well. Even if he were to, he didn’t know where the exit was.

And the woman’s presence made it worse. No matter how weary she looked, he hated seeing her emotionless eyes look at him. Like she was judging him in his situation.

He hated that.

* * *

 

A maid opened the lid of his tank, holding a large bucket of what he supposed was his next few meals. Scheming something in the back of his mind, he swam up to the surface, poking his head above the water up to his eye level. The maid sucked in her breath once she noticed.

He watched her from afar, not making any movements to frighten her.

“U-um…” the maid stuttered. “You’ve run out of fish, so… the lady thought we should fill your tank again…”

His eyes slightly narrowed. All this was from the woman’s orders? Seemed unlikely.

The maid was Demacian, though she spoke their common tongue for him to understand. She had golden hair tied into two thick braids brought to the front. A few freckles dotting her skin, as well. Oh, how wonderful she would look in her final moments.

As she cautiously dumped all the fish inside the tank, she kept her eyes on the merman. She was warned of what the merman was capable of, so she had to keep her distance.

However, the merman’s gurgling caught her attention. Was he trying to say something?

“I, I’m sorry, what is it?” Forgetting what she was just warned of, she leaned a little closer to hear the merman’s words. Strange, he almost sounded like he was speaking Demacian, but the water was muffling the words. But before she could realize she was already past the edge of where she should’ve been, a claw grabbed her wrist and dragged her underwater.

A stream of bubbles floated to the surface of the water, the maid desperately crying out for help. The bubbles slowly turned to red as the maid’s muffled cries turned into dying gurgles while the merman got to work.

 

“Lady Sona!” a butler burst into Sona’s room in a panic. “The, the merman… He…”

Sona rose immediately from her papers, her etwahl humming to life. _“What happened?”_ she signed as she ran past the butler to follow another group of maids who were also similarly in a fright.

When she went into the room, she gasped in horror at the sight before her. The maid that was sent to put more fish into the merman’s tank was murdered. No, mutilated just like everyone else in the ship.

Her innards were splayed against the glass, though some had slid down to the sand. She was butchered into the shape of a tree, her hair mixed with the blood and meat to stick to the glass. By now, the water was just slightly murky, but not enough to conceal the merman or any of the decorations they put into his tank.

The incident flashed before Sona’s eyes. She bit her tongue to snap herself back to reality, before they overwhelmed her. She kept her hand on her etwahl to keep her composure.

Some of the maids couldn’t stomach it and ran out. Sona and two maids remained.

_“Call for anyone who can help. Sedate the merman. We need to get the tank cleaned…”_ she communicated to both. _“Also, bring the contact info for the maid who was murdered to my room. It is my duty to tell them of her passing.”_ Once the maids rushed out to call for backup, Sona approached the tank.

The merman met her gaze with a sickeningly sweet smile. “What do you think? A rather splendid artwork, no?” he spoke, in Demacian. “If only I could’ve made use of that golden hair without smudging it with blood. It would’ve looked… exquisite.”

Her expression was full of shock, horror, and disgust at his words.

He lowered himself to Sona’s level and look her in the eye. “The longer you keep me here, the more of this you will see. Wouldn’t that be grand?” he taunted. “I’m not sure what made you want to throw me into a prison like this, or if you even want to now.”

Indeed, why did Sona want to keep him alive in a tank? He has already claimed his first victim among her maids, and no doubt he would claim more should they be careless.

In the meantime, a few maids and butlers climbed up to the tank with a net and one holding a syringe of sedative.

The merman didn’t move, keeping his gaze on Sona. “What will you do once I’ve made art out of every single maid and butler here?” When the net took him in, he compliantly stayed in the net.

The hairs on the end of her neck suddenly stood on end when she got a chill down her spine.

The net was halfway up the tank, the merman moving his gaze to the group of people above. There was a glint in his blue eyes that Sona recognized.

Bloodlust.

The merman leapt out of the net, his claws and fangs bared to take his next set of victims.

Move.

The memories of mutilated passengers haunted her visions. The stinging pain of her nails digging into the wood of the mast surged through her fingers. The fear and despair of seeing her mother pulled out of her arms underwater overtook her.

Move!

Sona fought against her instincts that told her to run, and strummed a chord on her etwahl. A burst of golden light poured out of her fingertips towards the merman. It enveloped him, freezing him in place and knocking him unconscious.

* * *

 

Sona had come back from the maid’s home, having paid her condolences and respects to the family—a single mother and one little brother. She and the maids had done their best to get the maid together in one piece, but the maid still looked terribly mutilated. She was able to show the mother once the little brother had fallen asleep; the mother broke down into silent weeps, mourning her daughter. She apologized for not taking care of the merman that this situation had to happen.

They had exchanged some angry and guilt-ridden words and apologies, leaving Sona with the realization that this cannot happen again.

But all this sure was a wake-up call she needed.

* * *

 

The merman bolted awake from the creeping voices and hands that tore at his flesh in his dreams. The lingering image of his own unhinged jaws leaping out of the water haunted him for a few seconds before he realized he was still in the tank. He hissed when he touched his inflamed skin. They still haven’t completely recovered, and there was that occasional phantom pain in his wound too.

Recently, he had been getting nightmares similar to this, in which he would wake up in pain from his injuries. But now, it has been less frequent compared to the first few days.

Ever since then, the woman has been visiting frequently with the maids and butlers as well, as if to make sure he doesn’t cause trouble.

He sighed when he realized it was still night. Judging by the position of the moon, it was past midnight. Just as he was going to try to sleep again, a dull, repetitive thud against the glass caught his attention. He peeked from behind the rock to find the source of the sound. It was almost inaudible, but he could still hear it.

Near the side of the glass, Sona was lightly banging her head against the glass. She was sitting on the floor, a book in her hand and her etwahl behind her.

“What are you doing?” he asked.

Sona raised her head in surprise, not expecting the merman to be awake. She rubbed the red spot on her forehead from repeatedly hitting it against the glass.

“Have you finally lost your mind?”

She smirked scornfully in response, as if she could believe that he asked that. She shook her head and opened her book again.

There was a long moment of silence of the merman not knowing what to do. The woman didn’t seem to have anything up her sleeve. She was just… there.

Curious, he finally swam closer to her to see what she was reading. He couldn’t read, but judging by the drawings, she was reading a book about merpeople. It seemed to be some sort of analytical book, as one drawing depicted the anatomy of a merman and a mermaid.

“I doubt you’ll get anything out of that book,” he said. “From what I’ve heard, many books are inaccurate about what they know of merpeople.”

Sona remained still for a moment before marking her book and closing it. She gazed into the merman’s eyes with a different expression than he’s seen. What was it? Resolution? Determination?

_“You…”_ she started to sign, _“are a merman, correct?”_

He furrowed his brows in confusion. Sign language? “Hm, finally up for conversation, are you? Before I answer, are you mute?”

_“Answer my question first.”_

The merman scoffed at her impertinence, but he decided to oblige. “I am, though most likely not the kind you were thinking I am.”

She only nodded. _“I_ am _mute. I can only communicate through sign language…”_ She paused, her own brows furrowing as well. She eyed the merman and then behind her, where her etwahl was. She glanced back at the merman again. She dropped her hands. _“Or communicate through my mind.”_

Her voice sounded clear and crisp as if she was standing in front of the merman. He held his claws to his ears in shock. She had not opened her mouth at all, and even if she did, a mute wouldn’t even have a voice.

_“I knew it…”_

“How are you doing that?”

Sona shook her head. _“My instrument has this strange power. Not many can hear my voice, but if I can somehow… make a connection with a person,”_ she paused as she looked up at the merman, _“they can hear me.”_

“Hm, a peculiar power. Though, now that you’re talking, you’re not as quiet and reserved as I thought you were.”

She stroked the spine of the book with her thumb as she contemplated. _“Why do you kill people?”_

“Whatever do you mean?”

_“I have books collected all over Runeterra that are said to have proper information recorded in each page.”_ She looked at the merman as if searching for an answer. _“There aren’t many on merpeople. But all the books I’ve read state that merpeople don’t kill in excess, especially not humans.”_

“At least in the way I do, I presume.”

Sona nodded in response. _“So why?”_

“Have you ever heard of the phrase: There is beauty in death?” The merman’s lips curled into a cruel smile. “Haven’t you ever wondered what someone’s life would be in their final moment? That you can turn a boring death into something like… an artwork?”

_“Haven’t you ever wondered that you would be taking away a loved one or someone important to another?”_ she angrily retorted.

“Hmph. I wouldn’t expect someone like you to understand what I do. It makes me feel like I’m living, like I’m alive!” He shrugged. “Besides, I can always take the other loved one and do the same to them as well.” His smile widened. “It’s a shame I couldn’t make you the last.”

Sona shuddered at the glint in the merman’s eyes, but she refused to give in. _“How are your nightmares? Frightening, no?”_

At that, his smile disappeared in an instant as he narrowed his eyes at her. “How would you know that?”

_“You made some strange noises earlier. And when you woke up, you reacted as if you were used to whatever was haunting you.”_ She brushed her hands on the strings of her etwahl. _“I could only assume you had a bad dream.”_

The merman clicked his tongue in irritation. “It’s almost absurd how many surprises you must have up your sleeve.”

_“Do you see yourself in those dreams?”_

The merman froze.

_“It must be an interesting experience to be torn apart by your own hands, isn’t it?”_

“What did you do to me? Back then?”

She frowned as she brought her etwahl forward. _“Remember when I said my instrument has a strange power. It seems to have the power to convey my own emotions and thoughts as well with my magic.”_ She looked up at him with hardened eyes. _“When you leapt out of the water, I had flashbacks of that incident in the ship. I, naturally, reacted to stop you with my magic. Somehow my emotions must have mixed in there as well.”_

“So these… nightmares are your fault?”

_“I prefer to say a taste of your own medicine, if you please. Bitter, isn’t it?”_ She silently chuckled. _“Don’t worry. That will wear off very soon, though not completely.”_ But her smile disappeared as fast as a frown replaced it. _“Unless you give me more of a reason to do more.”_

* * *

 

As the woman had said, the nightmares did go away in time. But that haunting and phantom feeling of fright caught him in his tracks whenever he tried to kill another maid or butler. Just as he would reach for the dangling arm or piece of cloth, he would freeze in place and feel his chest constrict.

It was frustrating not being able to feel like he used to. He used to _revel_ in thoughts of creating artworks out of every maid or butler that came by to tend to his needs. Oh yes, even that woman.

But now, even a simple thought elicited a faint feeling similar to his nightmares in the back of his mind.

Was this her magic? Is that what she meant when it wouldn’t wear off completely?

He swam circles in the tank in irritation, no longer paying attention to the maids who came to check on the water conditions.

* * *

 

“You did something to me,” the merman growled.

Sona raised her head from her etwahl, though her fingers didn’t stop strumming the strings. _“Whatever do you mean?”_

“Ever since that day, I can’t do what I used to do anymore.” He slammed his claw against the glass. “What did you do to me?”

_“All I did was convey what I felt back then. My magic should have worn off by now.”_

“But you said that it wouldn’t wear off _completely_. What did you mean by that?”

_“Yes, my magic did wear off. But now you know and understand fear. Fear I felt when you destroyed the ship, killed the passengers and my mother, and used my maid as your little play thing.”_ She stared at the etwahl. _“I cannot help you get rid of that feeling. It’s not something within my powers to do so.”_

“Then what am I supposed to do? It was only in those moments when I feel _alive_!” He slammed his fists in the sand before Sona. “You took the only thing I had!”

_“And so did you.”_

The merman laughed cruelly. “Oh, please. Don’t you preach to me about losing everything when you still have a home and other humans to interact with.”

_“My mother was the reason I am here now,”_ she strongly retorted. _“She’s the one who gave me everything I could ask for: a family and a warm home. And you took all that with her when you killed her.”_

Silence ensued when Sona broke down into tears. They felt neither sympathy nor pity for the other in this moment. Just a whirlpool of anger and despair at what they’ve lost.

* * *

 

When it was time to change the bandages for the merman, he didn’t fight. He didn’t try to kill anyone. He let them inject the sedative to put him under before they unwrapped him.

This time, Sona attended to see how his injuries were faring.

The inflamed patches of skin were now almost completely healed. But the pierce wound in his side was still recovering. After all, she did thrust the plankwood rather deep to save herself. She sighed, wondering how everything wound up like this.

She watched the merman’s eyes listlessly wander from person to person. When they found Sona’s, they kept their gaze on her for the entire time.

They almost seemed dead, just like when she first found him on Buvelle shores.

* * *

 

_“What is it about death that you see beauty in?”_

“Pardon?”

_“You said before that you see beauty in death, in someone’s final moments.”_ She stopped strumming to look up at the merman. _“What do you see? Why do you see beauty in another’s death?”_

“Well, I can’t answer that. Not with what you’ve done to me.”

Sona knew he was lying, and she gave him a stern expression to prove it.

The merman rolled his eyes. “There is no drama in a peaceful death. When someone dies, it’s better to make it grand. To make it memorable. But no one is willing to die like that now, is there?” He perched himself on a nearby rock as he continued. “Art should evoke a strong emotion within others. And of all emotions,” he paused to think, “fear and despair are the strongest.”

_“Art should not make anyone cry unless they’re tears of joy. Fear and despair… only creates hatred and madness.”_

“That’s exactly what I like to see before anyone’s final moments. Such strong vortex of emotions caused by fear and despair. It’s fascinating to see everything flash by in an instant as they die.”

_“Why is it that you want to see fear and despair in other people? Don’t you know joy as well?”_

“Hm. I do know joy and happiness.” The merman looked at his claws, now contemplating her question. “But I seem to have an affinity to the former emotions.” He gazed at Sona listlessly. “Perhaps that’s why I constantly seek to evoke fear and despair in others. As I’ve said before, seeing that makes me feel alive. I just can’t resist it, even if I want to.”

Something clicked in Sona’s head.

* * *

 

A maid walked through the dark halls with a candlelight to guide her way. She climbed up the stairs to check on the top floor but stopped when she saw a flickering light coming from Sona’s room. She quiet stepped towards the door, poking her head through the frame.

Sona was diligently signing paperwork, though it seemed she was near her limits. She signed the last batch of papers and pushed herself away from the desk with a sigh. She stretched her arms behind her back, yawning. She spent a few minutes with her eyes closed and leaning back against the chair.

The maid was inclined to call out to her to get some sleep but stopped when Sona perked up by reaching for a book under a pile of papers.

Curious, the maid leaned in more. However, she leaned too far that she lost her step and clumsily caught herself in the middle of the doorframe.

Sona laughed. _“Do you need anything?”_

“N-no, my lady. Just, um, checking on top floor, my apologies.”

_“I will be visiting the merman in a few minutes, so if you can help me take some books there, I would appreciate it.”_ She started putting her paperwork into neat piles, stacking a few books into two as well.

“Um, my lady, if I may?” The maid lowered her head, wanting to ask a question before they left. Sona gestured her to continue. “You’ve been spending a lot of time in there for a while now. I wanted to ask if everything is okay.”

_“Oh, yes! Everything is fine. He and I have just been… talking, that’s all.”_

“I see…” The maid pursed her lips. “What… do you plan to do with the merman?”

Sona hesitated for a moment before stacking the last book. _“I’m not sure.”_ She held out a smaller stack of books for the maid to carry and kept the bigger stack for herself.

 

“What have you been reading these past few days?” the merman swam over to Sona, who was surrounded by different books with her etwahl in the front. “Seems to me you bring more and more books every time you visit.”

_“Research.”_

“About?”

_“Things.”_

The merman sighed at her short answers.

In the past few days, she had been visiting him during the nights with books—usually followed by a barrage of questions. But her frequent visits and constant chatting helped take his mind off things, or more like, he’s taken an interest in things she tells him about.

Unexpectedly, he hasn’t felt the need to kill… or even think much about it.

_“You’re certainly not Vastayan, I can say for sure,”_ Sona said as she closed a book and placed in a stack of read books.

“No, not Vastayan. Though there are Vastayan who look like merpeople, from what I’ve heard.” The merman settled himself on the sand by Sona, gazing over words he couldn’t read. “Though they don’t look much different from us.”

Sona raised a brow as she looked up from her book. _“You don’t… look it though.”_

The merman certainly didn’t look as humanoid as the Vastaya did. He looked much more grotesque, more predatory. At this, he chuckled. He then stuck his thumb up his neck and pulled up. It was almost like he was pulling his own skin, but underneath was more skin. He pulled it up past his mouth, revealing human-like lips underneath.

“It’s called a mask.”

Her mouth hung open in shock and possibly some disgust underlying it as well. _“A… mask?”_ She placed her hand on the glass, as if she wanted to touch the face underneath. _“Did you make that mask out of a creature?”_

“I did. I supposed it felt suitable for someone like me.” He pulled the mask back down. “Though, my true face doesn’t feel like my own anymore.”

Sona tilted her head in curiosity with a smile that wanted to know more. _“Why not?”_

He closed his eyes for a moment, wondering. But he shook his head. “I wouldn’t really consider it something I would tell you.”

_“You don’t trust me?”_

The merman gazed into her eyes, searching for the sincerity in her question. But it didn’t matter, did it? Both of them already knew the answer. “Do you trust me then?”

Sona let out a breath through her nose that sounded like a chuckle. Both of them already knew the answer. Despite the amusement in her eyes, there were still traces of scorn left.

_“I don’t.”_


	3. Rising Bubbles

_ “Make sure to use the seashell porcelain set for Lady Lux. You know she loves using that one whenever she comes over,” _ Sona reminded one of the maids. She leaned over to a butler overseeing the tea room, signing,  _ “I will be going to the merman. Chances are the Crownguards have caught wind of him and will want to see him. Please let me know once they’ve arrived.” _

She rushed down the hall towards the tank room, catching the merman’s attention.

“Well, aren’t you in a hurry, little wannabe songstress,” he said. He noted her different outfit from her usual blue dress. There was some class to it.

She shot him a glare at the insult.  _ “Not much time to talk, spiderhands. There are guests coming over; most likely, they’ve heard about me keeping a merman in the household.” _

The merman snorted. “I don’t think you’ve come here just to tell me to be on my best behavior now, have you?”

_ “Sarcasm aside,” _ she emphasized,  _ “if they ask me to show you, I can’t exactly refuse. This is a family that’s practically next to royalty, and I—” _

The door then cracked open to reveal the butler from earlier. “Lady Buvelle, the Crownguards have arrived. They are waiting in the guest room.

Sona audibly sighed in hesitance and signed a ‘thank you’ to the butler.  _ “I need to go. Just keep what I said in mind. Please.” _ She made her way to the guest room towards the entrance, expecting all four of the Crownguards waiting inside. 

But unexpectedly, only Lady Augatha and Lady Lux were seated inside. 

_ “Oh my. I was expecting the entire family to grace my household so I prepared even Sir Pieter and Garen’s portions as well,” _ she signed.

“No, Lady Buvelle, it is only us two. You know how those two are,” Augatha nonchalantly remarked. “Rather…” She glanced over to Lux, who caught the look she was giving her.

“Well, we’ve been wanting to visit you since… the incident. Well, after the funeral.” Lux smiled sheepishly. “It must have been a difficult time for you, Sona. We also wanted to check on how you were doing.”

She gave a small smile.  _ “I humbly thank you for attending my mother’s funeral and thinking of my well-being.” _ She bowed her head.  _ “But I have been doing well.” _ She gestured outside the hall.  _ “Shall we have some tea then?” _

“Oh! Yes, please!” Lux readily stood up, despite the warning cough from her mother.

Sona giggled and guided them through the mansion.  _ “How has your family been faring? The usual?” _

“As always,” Augatha responded with a chuckle. “My son never refuses an opportunity to train. And my husband isn’t one for tea, so he always insists that we go instead.”

“But our family’s happy as usual!” Lux exclaimed. “I also made a new friend recently! He’s such a sleepyhead, it takes me forever to get him to wake up properly. Ouch!” She rubbed her arm, where her mother nudged her a little too hard for a warning.

Perhaps a touchy subject. 

After settling down and discussing over some tea and treats, Lux suddenly perked up and put her teacup down with a clink. “Oh! Sona! I heard a rumor that you found some creature that you’re now taking care of?”

Sona’s fingers twitched.

“Luxanna!” Augatha called out.

Sona held out a hand to reassure Augatha that it was alright.  _ “Yes.” _

Lux’s eyes darted back and forth, as if she didn’t want the maids or butlers to hear. “I would love to see it! I’ve yet to hear what kind of creature it was.”

“Luxanna…” Augatha’s tone had a tinge of anger underlying her words.

She feigned a chuckle at Lux’s enthusiasm.  _ “If Lady Crownguard can allow it, I suppose I can show you.” _ Her fingers gripped the handle of her teacup a little too tightly at her own statement.

Augatha cleared her throat. “Well… I would be lying if I said I wasn’t interested.” 

There it was. Sona gripped the teacup tighter and sipped the last of it to calm her nerves. She had to decide. 

Lady Augatha was a noblewoman of Demacia, just like her own mother was. There was no doubt word would spread behind closed doors. If word of the merman got out, more people of the noble houses would try to come see the merman under the guise of a simple house visit. 

More nobles would mean other citizens would hear of it as well. 

As a model example of Demacia, Sona would have to be transparent about this. She would gain more attention than necessary, and she didn’t intend the merman to become some sort of entertainment piece. In fact, the merman might even resort to killing again. It might end up with his own demise. 

She smiled as she proceeded to set her cup down.

If she didn’t show them the merman, the rumor may spread faster from the mystery of a noble of Demacia keeping a creature secret. That wasn’t what a model example of Demacia would do. That mystery may turn into suspicion. It may attract collectors or even attempts to break in to steal the merman for gods know what.

Worst case scenario, her innate magic is revealed to the public, resulting in exile. Thus, her own mother’s name would be tarnished in the eyes of Demacia. But no matter what, the merman would most likely be sold off or killed. 

She decided what was the best route the moment the cup clinked against the plate.

_ “In that case, I can show you. But I would like both of you to swear not to talk about the merman to others. He was found injured, and I planned to release him quietly once he has recovered.” _ She stood up from her chair to bow in courtesy.  _ “I do not wish the merman to be used as entertainment or in any way, you see, even if it’s just for simple house visits.” _

“We understand, Lady Buvelle. You have our word as the House of Crownguard that we will keep this situation mum.”

_ “I thank you kindly, Lady Crownguard.” _ Though she still had doubts.  _ “Then, I shall personally escort you.” _ She nodded to the maids who were on standby to clean up whenever they were ready. She guided them down the hall, making sure to hide her tense hands from their sight.

She overheard Lux’s excited whispers about finally seeing a creature of the sea that wasn’t just plain fish and Augatha shushing Lux. Sona let out an inaudible sigh to keep her composure. When they arrived, Sona peeked in to see the merman sitting on the rock and looking up at the sky. 

The merman met her gaze, and she shot him a cautious look. He grunted and continued sunbathing.

Allowing the Crownguards entry, she closely followed behind them as they approached the tank. Lux eagerly stepped up to the glass, her nose almost touching it as she looked closer. Augatha kept her distance, as if to observe the merman for the time being.

“Oh wow, a merman! I’ve never seen one before, just in storybooks!” She pressed her nose against the glass. “The scales are so shimmery… like little lights.” Augatha coughed, to which Lux laughed off. 

“Hm,” the merman hummed in amusement. It seemed the golden girl had a secret of her own.

“I’ve never seen one up closer before,” Augatha said. “Though I certainly didn’t think they look like this.”

At the comment, the merman’s eyes jumped to Augatha without turning his head. It didn’t look like he was older Crownguard, but Sona knew he was. She gulped. She then saw the subtle movement in his eyes that indicated he was now looking at her. 

She held her hands together to her abdomen and shook her head at the merman. Her eyes were almost begging, with a firm determination, not to do anything. 

He looked down for a moment and then looked back up at the sky. 

Sona let out the breath she held in for what seemed like forever. She immediately feigned her happy smile when Augatha turned to her.

“How long do you think you’ll be keeping him here? One of the wounds seem rather terrible.” Lux squinted past the distortion of the glass, spotting a bit of scar tissue peeking out from the bandages.

The merman’s eyes turned to Sona again.

Their eyes met and lingered. Whatever Sona said, he will most likely hold her to it. So what was going to be her answer?

_ “Hopefully soon.” _

 

After the Crownguards left, Sona returned to the tank room alone. She was facing the door as she shut it, not sure what she can say to the merman after that. 

“When you shook your head at me earlier,” the merman started to catch her attention. He paused to wait for her response.

_ “What about it?” _

“Your eyes looked similar to those of someone who had something to lose and didn’t want to lose it.” The merman swam to the glass. “I would know,” he said with a hint of amusement, “I’ve seen it plenty.”

Sona was silent. She walked towards the tank, gazed at the merman, and leaned her head against the glass.

“What did you even have left to lose?”

She closed her eyes and thought. What was going on in her mind in that moment? Just what did she have to lose? When she opened her eyes again, she spoke the words from her heart.  _ “My mother’s name. But I couldn’t risk losing you either.” _

* * *

 

Recently, Sona discovered that the merman really wasn’t as he seemed to be. Despite his previous murderous intents and grand way of talking, his true manner of speech was more polite, sometimes reserved. But that was mostly when she was referring to information about him. He didn’t like to talk about himself much.

When Sona entered the tank room, the merman nodded his head at her. “What business does Lady Buvelle have with me today?”

She squinted her eyes with a suspecting smile.  _ “You’re in a good mood.” _

“A merman can’t have a good day?”

She rolled her eyes.  _ “For you, it’s strange enough.” _ She plopped down with her back against the glass, strumming her etwahl. It was soothing to her mind.

The merman clicked his tongue in mild annoyance. “Broad.”

_ “Scarecrow,” _ she insulted back.

Though less frequent by now, another nightmare of the sea haunted her last night. The merman wasn’t involved in this one, but the sea just seemed… menacing. It trapped her, choked her, held her in its grasp until she couldn’t breathe anymore. She couldn’t get much sleep. She didn’t exactly want to show the merman that she probably had bags under her eyes either. 

The merman swam towards Sona, his looming shadow alerting her of his approaching presence. He turned his ears towards the glass as he tried to listen to her playing the strings. His brows furrowed.

“You’re tired today.”

_ “What do you mean by that?” _

“You’re not playing as loud as you usually do.” He sank a little lower to Sona’s height. “Nightmares?”

_ “How could you tell?” _ she said in disbelief. 

“You look like how I did back when I had them.” He watched her head lull in defeat, unable to help but feel like he should do something. “Was it me?” he asked.

Sona’s head then straightened up at his question.  _ “It was.” _

Had it been about a month ago, he would’ve felt triumph against her. Back when they both spewed angry words of hatred at each other at any given moment. But now, he felt guilt, like he should do something. Just like how she tried to figure out the cause behind his ‘compulsions’, as they agreed to call it.

_ “But you weren’t in it. You haven’t been in it for a while. It was just… the ocean.” _

“You’re afraid of the ocean,” he confirmed.

_ “I’ve never really been great with traveling in the ocean anyway. I always got seasick.” _ She then stopped playing as she curled up.  _ “But I’ve never been afraid of it until… you know.” _

Until he tore it all up. Of course, he could never forget that. That’s how he even ended up in here, after all. He looked up at the lid of his tank, where the platform for the maids and butlers to stand on was. He had an idea to make use of it, but…

The merman gazed at the back of Sona’s head. “Do you want to try overcoming that fear?”

She slightly turned, hesitant, but ended up turning all the way to face him. Her lips parted as if to say something.

A knock on the door interrupted her. “Lady Buvelle, the doctors are here to change the merman’s bandages. May we come in?”

Sona rose without another word to the merman. She strummed a chord in response to let the doctors in and followed behind them this time. 

As they climbed up the stairs to the platform, the merman slowly swam up to the top. The group approached cautiously, seeing the merman coming up on his own. The maid glanced at Sona in concern, to which Sona nodded to keep going. They made it to the top of the platform, where the merman patiently waited with his head poked out of the water.

A moment of awkward silence passed between them.

The merman glanced at Sona briefly before using his own arms to climb out of the tank and seating himself on the edge. Everyone hurried towards the edge of the platform at the merman’s sudden actions. After what he had done, they had every right to to be frightened. 

Sona was the first to take a step and crouch before the merman. He smelled of the ocean, which made her chest tighten just a little bit. But she brushed it aside.

“L-Lady Buvelle, it might be dangerous.”

_ “Nonsense,” _ she signed.  _ “He can’t do much.” _ She rubbed at a corner of a patch and peeled it off. The inflamed skin was practically all healed now, save for one or two places near the pierced wound.  _ “Come on. I can’t do this alone, you know.” _

“Yes, my lady.” One by one, the doctors and maids gathered behind the merman to change the bandages.

Once they started assessing his condition, Sona’s eyes were glued to the wound she made with the plankwood. It had scabbed over, but the wound was deep. Even with the scab, the wound was still a little concave. Her hand reached out to the small of his back as she examined it. 

The merman flinched from the unexpected touch, sending several people scurrying back a few steps. “Ah, my apologies. I wasn’t expecting that.”

“Does it hurt?” a doctor asked.

“Hm, not when touched. Though I have to limit my movement or the scabs may open.”

The doctor scribbled some notes on his clipboard before continuing to ask him more questions about his physical state. The rest of the time passed by without any incident.

 

Sona stepped outside for some fresh air, descending down the steps to Buvelle shores. She lingered in the sand for a few moments before walking along the beach. 

Looking at the beach, she didn’t have any reaction to it. The sea was beautiful as always. But when it came to the water… 

She approached the line where the waves last washed up on shore. The waves were gentle on the sand, slowly washing up and back into the sea. She stepped on the wet sand, shivering from how cold it was. And so, she waited. She waited for the next wave to wash over her feet.

There was a lull between the waves, one of the waves just barely touching the tips of her toes and then another reaching up to her ankles. At first, the water was cool. But then the cold started to bite at her feet, then slowly constricting her legs to the point of feeling numb, freezing her in place. The salty smell of the ocean was starting to overpower her. Slight panic coursed through her in short bursts as she tried to move.

She tore her feet away from the water and took a few steps back into the warm sand.

This was the extent of her fear, she confirmed. 

Not as bad as she thought it’d be, but… this was troubling.

* * *

 

The next time she visited the merman, the merman raised a brow at her actions. Rather than taking her usual seat by the bottom of the tank, she ascended the stairs to the platform instead. However, she didn’t lift the lid.

“What’s with the change of pace, if I may ask?”

_ “Take it as a new perspective.” _

“So, you looking down on me will be the new arrangement here, hm?”

_ “Haha. Very funny.” _ She sat down on the platform, gazing into the depths of the tank.  _ “I’m just… testing something.” _ She focused on the movement of the water, trying to see something within the blue. But she sighed, pressing her palm to her forehead and combing her back with her fingers. 

It was no use. She wasn’t fazed by water in a tank or a tub. Only the ocean. Was it the scent of the salt in the breeze? The sound of the waves crashing against rock? The icy bite of seawater? Or perhaps a combination?

The merman watched her contemplate, guessing that she was doing something related to her fear of the ocean.

“Do you still want to try overcoming that fear?”

Sona glanced at the merman, blinking in confusion.

He pointed at the tank lid. “I have an idea, but…” he trailed off. She’d have to take it out. He saw every scenario she could think of flash before her eyes. He waited patiently. 

After all, she still might have been a little afraid of him. There was always that slim chance that he could take her down easily and kill her. 

But…

_ “What do you plan to do when I open the lid?” _

“Simple things. Have you soak your feet in the water. Your hand would work just as well.” He determined the height of the platform to her proportions. “With the amount of salt in here, it should smell just like the ocean. It should be just as cold too.”

Oh, how frustrated she felt when he hit the mark of her fear. 

But… it was worth a try, she supposed.

_ “Fine, but no funny business, wise guy.” _

“After all this time? I’m sure you can stop me whenever you’d like,  _ witch. _ ”

Ignoring that comment, Sona took a deep breath and opened the lid. Immediately, the smell of salt took her senses. She felt her chest tighten again like last time. Now that she was aware, it was difficult to ignore. But at least she could fight against it.

The merman extended his hand out of the water. “Do you want to try your hand?”

Sona stared at the merman’s hand in hesitance. But just this once, she wanted to try. She wanted to see. She placed her hand in his, slightly afraid that he might trap her in his grasp and drag her under. 

Instead, he slowly lowered his hand into the water, not once making an attempt to grab her hand or wrist. He submerged her hand into the water, bringing his hand back to his side and letting her choose to do the rest. He observed her swishing her hand in the water while determining if she can go further in.

She submerged her hand past her wrist, the water almost reaching her elbow. That was far as she can reach. 

_ “I don’t feel much when it’s just my hand. Though, it is colder than I expected.” _

“Hm, not much of a reaction with just your hand…” He sank half his head into the water to think before coming back up. “How about soaking your feet and legs next?”

Sona proceeded to lift her hand out of the water.  _ “Oh, I—” _

“Lady Buvelle, what are you doing?!” A maid burst into the room in a panic, having peeked into the room to check for Sona’s whereabouts.

Surprised by the sudden outburst, Sona lost her grip against the platform. She tried to catch herself, but her hand was slippery from the water. From her loss of balance, her body teetered over the edge.

And she fell in.

“Lady Buvelle!” the maid’s voice became muffled at her name when her body sank into the water.

It was cold. It was salty. It was loud. Her breaths turned into a stream of bubbles as she struggled to reorient herself and swim up to the surface. But all she saw were blue and bubbles. The water felt like vines constricting around her. She couldn’t breathe. She couldn’t move. She couldn’t think. 

Then, a hand grabbed her waist, and she felt herself moving in the water. Next thing she knew, she could breathe again and was thrown back onto the platform. She curled up and shivered from the cold.

“Lady Buvelle!” The maid ran up the steps. She hesitantly eyed the merman who was hunched over the platform next to Sona. When he looked at her, she lowered her head. “Please wait, I’ll bring some blankets.” She rushed back down and out the door.

The merman huffed a sigh as he looked at Sona’s shivering figure. “You know, when I said ‘simple things’, I didn’t mean ‘dive in headfirst’ as your next step.” Her lack of response to his quip felt concerning. “Are you alright?”

Sona covered her ears with her hands to shake off the uneasy feeling and voices in her head.  _ “Just… give me a minute.” _ It was mostly in her head, and that was the worst possible place for the trauma to act up. Thinking through such loud voices proved difficult. 

Music started filtering into her head like a light sweeping the shadows away. It was a lullaby, one that her mother had taught her when she first started learning songs on her etwahl. It all happened within a few moments.

“A little better?” he asked as she sat up. 

_ “Cold, but better.” _ She stayed silent for a moment before raising her shoulders towards him.  _ “Thank you… for saving me.” _

The merman’s head perked up at her words. “You’re… welcome.”

The words felt a little awkward to both, still lingering on the tip of their tongues like a foreign language. No sarcasm, bitterness, or scorn. Just gratitude. 

They averted their eyes and waited in silence until the maid came with blankets and another maid. After wrapping her up, the other maid ushered Sona upstairs to her room for a warm bath. 

“Hm.” The merman stared at the closed door before turning to the maid who brought in the blankets. “Will you put the lid back on the tank? I think your Lady would appreciate it if you did.”

The maid looked hesitant, standing there with a puzzled expression and wondering if she should comply or not. “I can, but only if you’re at the other side of the tank, please.” As if this manor needed another bloody murder at the hands of this merman.

Without another word, he compliantly swam to the other side of the tank. He made no movements to dash towards the already-suspecting maid and stayed where he was. 

The maid was about to slip the lid back into place, but then she stopped. “Excuse me?” she called out. “I’m sure Lady Buvelle has already said this, but… thank you for carrying her out of the water. I wouldn’t have known what to do, if it wasn’t for you.”

At this, he only nodded in response. 

* * *

 

_ “It’s almost odd,” _ Sona started,  _ “how just putting my feet in the water is enough for chills to go down my spine. And it’s not the cold water.” _ Her feet glued themselves to the wall of the tank as they soaked in the salt water.  _ “It’s not that bad, but I would say it’s worse than putting my hand in.” _

“But you’re doing better than the first time.” Sona narrowed her eyes at him, to which he raised his claws in mock resignation. “I meant the first time you soaked your feet in, not when you slipped and dove headfirst into the tank.”

Sona rolled her eyes and kicked water at him.  _ “You long-tailed freak.” _

He stifled a chuckle as he turned his head away from the splash. “How dare you splash me, a merman, you hussy.” Recently, he was advised to exercise now that he recovered enough to do more activities. Not too strenuous, swimming across the tank at a faster speed and twisting around felt more comfortable.

A smile tried to break through Sona’s offended frown, but she held it back into a smirk instead.  _ “Mermans need water, don’t they? Your head’s been out of the tank for a while, maybe the oxygen is getting to you now.” _

The merman huffed out a sound like laughter. “Sure.” He sprayed a small stream of water at Sona in revenge. 

_ “Hey!” _

He only smirked and shrugged as she grabbed the nearby towel to dry herself. “Do you think you’ll ever be able to swim in ocean? That is, if you’ve been able to.”

Sona threw the towel aside as she turned back to the merman.  _ “Maybe. I know how to swim, but overcoming this fear will most likely take some time.” _ She looked at the serenity of the water, the ripples that slowly emanated from the merman’s surfaced head.  _ “Most likely after I release you too.” _

His eyes darted to her. “Release me?”

_ “You can’t live in a tank forever, you know, no matter how much you clearly want to.” _ She chuckled at his miffed expression.  _ “But in all seriousness, I planned to release you eventually. No one who is not meant to stay in one place should be trapped, especially not a merman.” _ She lightly swung her feet back and forth against the glass.  _ “Or at least, from what I’ve read, merpeople can lose their life by staying in a small space for so long.” _

The merman then looked up at the ceiling window, where a cloud lazily floated by in the sky. “You call this tank a small space? It can easily fit a shark in here.”

_ “But even a shark can’t keep swimming in circles in the same places, right?” _

“Ha, did you just call me a shark?”

_ “If you want me to, then sure.” _

After some silence, the merman asked, “When do you plan to release me?”

Sona blinked, a small smile at her lips.  _ “Whenever the doctor gives me the OK, that you’re fully and properly recovered.” _ She then frowned.  _ “I wonder what you’ll do once you’re released. Where you will go. What you’ll be doing.” _

“Probably not what I used to do,” he replied. “You’ve rendered that part of me useless and almost nonexistent. Though, I do wonder what I will do in the future. Killing was all I did before, but now…” He paused to give it a thought. “I’m not sure what I can do, and it’s been putting me at a loss.”

_ “Traveling?” _ Sona suggested on a whim.

“Perhaps. I’ve always been around Ionia, but I’ve only traveled to Zaun once or twice. I never liked that place. It’s tawdry and reeks of toxins. The people there are just as same. Demacia was my next stop, but well… this entire mess happened.”

_ “Funny. I was coming from Piltover and Zaun that day.” _ She relaxed into her posture as she remembered their departure from Zaun.  _ “They’re all interesting people, if you ask me. They’re all determined and diligent in their work.” _

He grunted in disgust as he started swimming in circles. “Please.”

* * *

 

Sona continued her usual session of soaking her feet in the water. She had been progressing much better in the past few days that it almost seemed easy now. Of course, the merman had been joining her each time. Though, this time, he ascended on to the platform with his tail hanging over the edge. It was a little odd, even for him, but he claimed it was an experiment.

_ “Have you always been around Ionia? Like, you were born there?” _

The merman splashed his tail in the water in thought. “I’ve been in Ionia for most of my life, so I can assume I was born in Ionia.”

_ “Hm, does that mean your people also speak Ionian, or do you have your own language?” _

He smirked. “We do have our own language. But it’s definitely not something humans can simply comprehend.” He tapped the bottom of his lip. “How do I put it… Many humans have compared it to just gurgling in the water, and they’re wrong. I believe our language is rather sophisticated, because our language has an incredible range of sounds and words.”

_ “Do you all speak the same language, no matter where you were born?” _

“Not really. Just like the surface, all merpeople have their own languages. But even then, it’s still compared to fish gurgles in the water. Though, we do have a common tongue to speak anyone from anywhere.”

_ “I see…” _ she said.  _ “You must have a name though, right?” _

The merman rolled his eyes and snorted in amusement. “So that’s what you were trying to get at.”

Sona smiled proudly.  _ “Congratulations, you’ve figured out my ulterior motive.” _

“As I’ve said about our language before, my name isn’t something you can pronounce properly.”

_ “I suppose that’s fair. Do you have a name you would use in the surface then?” _

“Hmmm, I’ve never given it much thought.” The merman swung his tailfin against the glass. “I suppose the closest to my name is… Jhin. Yes, Khada Jhin.”

_ “Am I allowed to call you that?” _

“If you stop insulting me at every opportunity you have.”

_ “Oh, boo, what a shame,” _ she replied sarcastically.  _ “But I suppose, as a noblewoman of Demacia, I can grant you that wish, along with calling me Sona instead of Lady Buvelle.” _

“Somehow that makes me feel more insulted than anything you’ve ever thrown at me so far.”

The two squinted at each other for a second before turning away to laugh. 

_ “So… Jhin, right?” _

“And… Sona?”

It still felt strange after all, calling each other by their proper names without a shred of hatred or anger like they used to. They’ve become familiar with their presences by now that they could share long conversations and even jokes.

But this felt like a whole other hurdle to go over. 


	4. Surfacing

Pencil tapping against a wooden clipboard sounded from the platform by the tank. A doctor hummed in thought as he went over the results. There was a silence between the group of people gathered by the merman. “Going over the results of your physical condition, you can perform complicated maneuvers without any pain or hesitation. We can release you back into the sea,” he said to the merman.

Sona, sitting at the bottom of the stairs leading to the platform, raised her head at the statement. She pursed her lips and sighed. The time has finally come. Jhin would be released within the next few days. She started listing the things they would need to send him back.

“If I may make a request…?” Jhin started.

“Oh, what would that be?”

“I…” Jhin’s eyes averted to Sona, who was too busy preparing in her head, and paused. “I would like to stay for a while longer.”

Sona’s eyes widened as her head perked up.

“Uh, I see,” the doctor said slowly. He glanced at Sona. “We will have to discuss that with Lady Buvelle first.”

“Let me know if my request can be granted then.” But he wasn’t talking to the doctor.

 

The doctor nervously tapped his pencil against his clipboard. “Lady Buvelle, I’m sure you’ve heard the merman’s request earlier. But what do you think of it?” He glanced back at the tank with a perplexed expression. “My knowledge on merpeople is limited, but he has no reason to remain in a tank any longer. So why?”

Sona furrowed her brows. She wasn’t sure either. Jhin shouldn’t have had any reason to stay. They both knew even he can’t be kept in such a small space forever. _“I’ll try to ask him myself later. But I still plan to release him back to the sea soon.”_ She escorted the doctor out after some words of thanks and returned to the tank room.

As she approached the tank, Jhin swam over to the glass. “How did it go?”

 _“The usual, though the doctor is confused about your request.”_ She looked up at him. _“I’m wondering, as well, why you asked if you can stay. It’s not like you plan to be domesticated to be some sort of pet.”_

“First of all, it’s insulting that you would think I would choose to stay to be a source of entertainment,” he said in mock offense. “But that’s not the reason why.”

She raised a brow. _“What do you mean?”_

Jhin’s eyes seemed to soften. “Consider it as paying back a debt.” He sank lower towards Sona’s eye level. “You trying to help me with my compulsions and future… and I help you with your trauma, considering I am the source of it.”

Sona chuckled. _“In other words, you regret it?”_

“Hah, I wouldn’t say ‘regret’. Perhaps ‘pity’ is the right word.”

 _“Ugh, you sure know how to hit where it hurts most, don’t you?”_ Sona asked jokingly.

“I learned it from the best.” That earned him a pouting glare. “I have another request, actually.”

_“What is it?”_

“I remember you talking about the shores. Something about a private shore. I would feel much better if I am allowed to spend the rest of my time in the sea than in a tank. It would also be better for you to interact with the sea itself than something artificially made to feel like it.”

 _“That… is a rather big request,”_ she admitted.

“Not an easy one either.”

Sona gave it some thought. It would indeed be a very big move. The tank would have to be emptied, the entire household may have to put aside their tasks just to get him into the ocean, and there was that slim chance of him using this to escape or worse. She glanced at him, who remained where he was and stared at her patiently.

As if he read her mind, he asked, “Do you trust me?”

Her eyes perked up, searching for the sincerity in his question. But she didn’t need to. Her lips turned up into a genuine smile as she nodded. _“I do.”_

 

* * *

 

“Um, Lady Buvelle, is this safe?” Two maid struggled as they stepped down the stairs as they carried a stretcher with Jhin laid across it. Another pair of maids in the back called for the front to be careful so as not to drop him.

 _“I mean, this is how we transported him the first time, no?”_ Sona was helping them down the stairs while also assigning other tasks to the butlers and maids to take care of the tank.

“You do realize I was unconscious at the time. Not to mention, I feel ridiculous.”

_“Do you have any other ideas we can transport you, then?”_

“A small, merman-sized tank, perhaps?”

_“.... Too heavy.”_

“Excuse me?” Jhin croaked in offense.

 _“No talking, or you’ll run out of air,”_ she quickly dismissed smugly. Her smile widened when an annoyed growl sounded from his throat. _“Once we release him into the ocean, please go back inside to help the others with the tank,”_ she instructed the maids.

“Will you be okay by yourself, my lady?” one of them asked, eyeing her knee-length dress. It was shorter than her usual long dress, so perhaps she planned to walk into the water.

_“I’ll be fine.”_

 

The maids slowly walked into the water with Sona in front. As soon as they reached hip-deep water, they set the stretcher down and let the merman float in the water. He slowly slipped out of the stretcher and dove headfirst into the sea.

Everyone paused, waiting for the merman to resurface. In minutes, his head poked out of the water a few feet away with a pleasant sigh.

“It feels good to be in the sea again,” he said.

Sona smiled and dismissed the maids to go help the others with the tank. She stayed where she was, watching Jhin swim around Buvelle shores and occasionally surfacing to see the sky. For a situation like this, she was almost glad that the Buvelle shores were a cove, almost surrounded by a wall of rock with only one passage that leads to a small dock on the right of the beach. If someone were to come by to deliver a package, at least Jhin would be able to hide easily.

Not that it would matter. They’d need permission to enter anyways.

Jhin swam over to Sona. “Worried?”

_“A little. Just unsure if I might freeze up in the water again.”_

“Hm, well, how are you feeling now?”

_“It’s cold.”_

He rolled his eyes with a smile. “It’s the sea. Of course, it’s cold. But with the weather being so warm, a human like you should adapt eventually.” He extended his hand out of the water. “Give it a try?”

After a deep breath, Sona took his hand and let him guide her deeper into the water. She gulped when the water rose up to her waist. So far, so good, just a little nervous. She could feel each step get deeper and plush faster now that the sand was sloping.

Then, they stopped.

“Sona?”

Sona realized she was shutting her eyes as they were walking in. Her eyes fluttered open, and there was Jhin. The water was now up to her shoulders, and each wave carried her off the ocean floor for a few seconds.

_“I’m not going to panic. I promise.”_

“If you don’t want to keep going, we can go back to the shore.”

 _“Thanks, but it won’t be necessary,”_ she reassured. She took another breath and allowed herself to float, letting her body surface and drift with the gentle waves. _“It’s nice, being able to do something like this.”_

Jhin stayed close to her, making sure she doesn’t drift too far from where they were.

 

* * *

 

 _“Where are you staying when it’s nighttime? Surely, you sleep too, don’t you?”_ Sona asked while she stayed afloat on the ocean waves, her eyes closed to focus on the movement of the sea. Jhin kept her from drifting too far by leaning against her body in the water. He kept his back turned to her as they continued conversation.

“Yes, but it’s just like almost any predatory fish out there. Part of me is still awake so that I don’t go into unknown territory or drift too far. I stay closer to the rocks since it’s a cove.”

 _“Hmm,”_ she hummed in satisfaction at his answer. She opened her eyes and looked over at Jhin, who stared at the sky. She positioned herself so that she now floated upright in the water. She looked at the back of Jhin’s head, his flesh-colored mask with a dark, dull purple coloration framing his face. In curiosity, she smacked her hand on top of his head. It felt weirdly slimy, unlike how it looked.

Jhin flinched, wheeling around to see Sona’s surprised and amused face. “What was that for?”

 _“Sorry, I… had this urge to feel it,”_ she said with slight shame in her tone. _“You mentioned that it was a mask, right?”_

He stayed silent for a moment. “It’s a mask I used for, well, killing and… a bit for myself. I loathed how I looked, so I tried to use the mask to look more suitable to who I was. But even then…” he paused, “I would hate it.”

Sona swam closer to Jhin, placing her hand on his cheek under his eyes. His blue eyes stood out from the mask, and upon closer inspection, there was a space between his eyes and the eyeholes of the mask. She traced the purple coloration of his mask down to the slits of the mouth.

_“Can I see?”_

His eyes looked into hers, and she could see the concern swirling in the blue. She was about to reassure that he doesn’t have to, but he held out his claw. “I don’t see the harm in doing so.” He dug his thumb under the lining of his mask and pulled up, slowly revealing his true skin underneath. Wet, black hair spilled out and clung to his face as he completely pulled the mask off his head.

His face was like any other human’s. He had no features that resembled a monster like his mask did. He looked like… a normal human. She reached out to touch his skin, her fingertips just barely brushing against his cheekbones. Her fingers traced the dark purple scales that framed his face. They felt smooth, almost like leather, but she could each individual line and texture in another direction. He even had ears that resembled small fins, unlike human ears.

“Not what you expected, is it?” he asked.

Sona shook her head with a smile. _“Not really. But I think you look perfectly fine as you are.”_

 

* * *

 

“Would you like to try submerging again today? You did well last time.” Jhin extended his claws out to Sona once they reached the deeper end of the cove.

 _“Are you sure? This is a little deeper than before…”_ she said worriedly. Last time, Sona had tried to hold her breath underwater when she could barely stand on the tips of her toes. But this time, she was floating about three feet above the slope. Plenty of distance away that she couldn’t reach and ground herself with her toes.

Jhin smiled reassuringly. _“Remember I’ll be with you. I’ll go underwater with you on the count of three?”_ he suggested.

Sona gulped, but she nodded. She placed her hands in his claws and took a deep breath. _“Okay, I’m ready.”_ On three, the two submerged. With her eyes closed, she couldn’t anything other than the water and Jhin’s claws gently wrapping around hers. Seconds passed, and she tried to squint her eyes open.

It was blurry underwater, and the water stung her eyes, of course. But in the blue, she could make out Jhin’s figure in the water. He was staring up at her from below to help her sink deeper into the water. Without his mask, she could almost see the encouragement in his face. His black and gray scales shimmered purple in the light, his golden tail even brighter. But the brightest of all were his eyes. It almost seemed to glow even in the midst of all this blue. The same eyes she saw in the distance that night in the ship.

Having forgotten how long she was holding her breath, she released a stream of bubbles from the lack of air. She kicked her legs to swim up, but there was no ground to get a boost. She felt Jhin's claws release her hands, grab her by the torso, and take her back up to the surface.

“Humans can be rather unpredictable,” he said. “I think this is your longest record of holding your breath underwater without being overtaken by your fear.”

Sona laughed when she realized: _“I didn't even have the time to think about it.”_

 

* * *

 

Recently, Jhin had stopped wearing his mask altogether since a few days ago. Though he had trouble maintaining eye contact and would wear his mask again for a while, he began feeling a little more confident in showing his face to Sona. Had it been anyone else, he’d feel less inclined to show it.

He explored the bottom of the cove, not hesitating to swipe a fish for food if one was nearby. Shells, sea stars, fish, and many other colorful creatures littered the floor. He never frequented the bottom of the ocean near the shores in his current age, nor did he like diving too far into the dark depths either. That was where the more frightening monsters lie, and where merpeople go to lose their sanity forever.

“Hm?”

He spotted small schools of fish swimming around a fissure in the cove, several different fish even going in and out of it. He swam towards it in curiosity without mind of the fish that evaded his presence. The fissure went quite deep inside and tall enough for anyone his size to swim through.

“How peculiar.”

 

Later that afternoon, Sona went for a swim, despite Jhin’s absence today. She felt more and more comfortable swimming in the sea by herself now, though it was more enjoyable having someone else accompany her. The waves looked calmer than usual, so perhaps she could take it easy for today.

She swam off the sandy slope and headed towards the deeper side of the water. There was no sign of Jhin swimming around or underwater. Perhaps he went off to explore farther out the cove, though she hoped he would stay away from any peering eyes.

Drifting along with the waves, Sona reached out to the sky as if she could touch the clouds peeking out of the space between the cliffs.

Then, she heard the familiar sound of something moving in the water. She looked to her right to see Jhin watching her from nearby. Suddenly self-conscious, she scrambled upright in the water, her ears red and hot. _“How long were you watching?”_

Jhin’s head perked up, averting his gaze to the side. “Sorry, you just seemed really peaceful. I didn’t want to interrupt.”

She covered her ears to cool them down as she asked, _“D-did you need anything?”_

“Actually,” he started, swimming over to Sona, “there was something interesting I found inside the rocks: a cave. You can only get in through a fissure underwater though.”

Sona nodded slowly. _“Is it possible for me to swim into it?”_

He shook his head. “It’s too deep below for you to swim to it by yourself. The only you can get in…” he paused mid-sentence in hesitance, “... is if I take you there.” He watched her think, taking her fear and trauma into account. “I understand if you don’t—”

 _“If you’re okay with it, then you can take me there.”_ She smiled. _“Besides, I think I’m doing well with handling my fear now.”_

“In that case,” Jhin said as he extended his arm out to her. “Shall we get going?”

With a nod, she let Jhin wrap his arm around her waist and take her under. She held her breath as she felt the current rush past her. The water pressure gradually increased as they went deeper underwater, and the sounds of movement became muffled.

And for a moment, she thought she could hear voices calling out to her in the water.

Sona. Sona.

Help us, Sona.

Sona. Save us.

Sona. Sona.

No.

They were simply phantoms. Just remnants of the fear she worked to overcome.

She wasn’t afraid. She wasn’t going to panic. Wanting to prove it to herself, she opened her eyes despite the salty seawater stinging them.

There was no darkness. There was light. Bits of blue and sea green lights lit the water like clusters of stars in the night sky. The lights swirled with the force of their surfacing bodies, just like the gentle brush strokes of a painting.

 _Beautiful_ , she thought until she finally surfaced for breath. She took a few breaths to reorient herself in this new environment. The cave was bright with blue light, and she wondered if the cave had openings to the outside. She couldn’t see properly from the seawater blurring her vision.

Once her eyes adjusted to the darkness of the cave, she saw that it wasn’t sunlight lighting the cave or the water. Bioluminescent plankton and algae glowed like beautiful stars of blue and green within the water. Her every movement made them twinkle. At the far end of the cave, sunlight shone through holes in the rocky ceiling.

“Are you alright?” Jhin’s voice sounded from beside her. “Can you breathe properly?”

Turning to Jhin, Sona saw his face underlit by the light, the blues of his eyes almost glowing. She could see the subtle features of his face that she wouldn’t see in broad daylight. She huffed in laughter. _“Yes, I’m fine. This is such a gorgeous cave, though. Just how did you find this?”_

Jhin guided her to the rocky floor, where she pushed herself up onto the ground and sat on the edge. He looked up at her smiling face lit by the glowing water. He could almost see little bits of sea green in her eyes as they gazed across the water. _Blues and greens suit her_ , he thought. “I was exploring the cove, and I happened to see a fissure in the rocks that fish were coming out of. I figured I could take a look inside.”

 _“Well, I never knew about this little hidden spot. It’s almost like a cave full of treasure.”_ She narrowed her eyes at the ceiling and spotted minuscule pieces of glowing rocks embedded in each pillar and crack of the cave. She felt at peace here, with no one and nothing to bother her. _“Hey.”_

“Hm? What is it?”

_“Can we come here again? Tomorrow?”_

He chuckled at the captivation in her smile. “Whenever you’d like.”

 

* * *

 

Sona usually brought a towel with her to the cave to give herself a cushion when she sat by the rocks. She spent most of her day in the cave to have some peace and quiet, though they’d sometimes be outside for a change of pace.

Today was just another long day of paperwork, scheduling, and giving two Demacian nobles an audience only to see the disappointment in their eyes upon seeing Jhin’s absence in the tank room. At this time, she was glad she made the decision to show the Crownguards. And now word would spread that she no longer had a merman in her manor, and no one would dig into the situation any deeper.

It’s just what she wanted.

“I heard you speaking with those nobles by the balcony before you came here.”

 _“You could hear them?”_ she asked in disbelief.

“They were rather loud. I could hear bits and pieces of their conversation while you were gone too.” He sighed in slight annoyance. “I suppose it was a good thing to confirm my existence so you wouldn’t come off as a liar.” His brows furrowed in irritation. “They were saying something about that.”

Sona tilted her head. _“Did they really call me a liar?”_

Jhin pursed his lips. “Not exactly… Something along the lines of “she must not have been lying about the merman” or something of that sort.” His eyelids lowered as his brows furrowed further. “Despicable that they would dare imply that.”

She smiled, a little grateful that he was angry for her. _“Thank you, Jhin. I appreciate the sentiment.”_  She saw his eyes dart to her before averting their gaze immediately. Suddenly, she remembered something back when she talked to Jhin for the first time. _“Say, I just realized that you could understand Demacian. I thought you could only speak Ionian.”_

Jhin thought for a moment. “Show me your hand.” He gingerly took Sona’s extended hand in his and stared as if examining it. His claw touched the dips between her fingers. “Haven’t you ever wondered why humans can swim as well as they can? Why they look a little webbed?”

Sona didn’t say a word, waiting for him to continue.

“There are myths among my people. Stories of merpeople who turned to humans and moved on to live on the land. Their tails, which they once used to swim, became two legs able to walk on the earth. They wanted to become humans for different reasons: curiosity, wanderlust, elopement, rarely vengeance, or,” he paused as he traced his thumb across her palm, “to be with a loved one who was human.”

Her hand fit snugly in his like a puzzle piece. He could feel the calluses and her tough skin from plucking her etwahl. Upon closer look, he could still see scars at the tips of her fingers from the ship. Something within him stirred painfully.

“It’s believed that humans evolved from merpeople. It’s why they have slightly webbed hands.” He wrapped his fingers around the tips of her fingers. “It’s why we can understand your languages, because they were derived from our people by our people. Of course, after centuries and centuries, those languages slowly became their own. But their roots haven’t changed.”

He inaudibly gasped when he realized he almost brought her hand to his face. Distancing himself away, he averted his gaze back to her. She was staring at him with wide eyes, her face brimming with interest and curiosity.

In that moment, he started to wonder…

Just when did he fall so deep?

 

* * *

 

“I’ve been thinking…” Jhin trailed off as he relaxed his head into his folded arms on the ground.

_“About?”_

“About how many of these kinds of hidden caves exist out there all over the world. Each of them made out of their own special materials. The journey of chasing and discovering treasures that humans generally can’t get to. It sounds fascinating.”

Sona put a finger to her lips in thought. _“That would take a long time, wouldn’t it? I mean, you just got lucky that there happens to be a glowing cave right by my manor.”_

“That’s why it makes the journey all the more worth it, no?”

She laughed with a nod. _“Yes, it makes sense.”_ She then frowned again. _“Do you plan to just take a look and go back to the surface, just like that? Though, then again, there’s nothing you can use to record something that can last underwater.”_

“I was thinking of taking a sample of my discoveries to remind me of where I’ve been.” His tail slightly splashed the water when he thought of something. “Hm, maybe create a map of where I’ve been and record my discoveries on it. I’d have to hide them somewhere no one can find while I’m searching.”

 _“Oh! That sounds like a nice idea.”_ She grinned as her hand waded across the water. _“Maybe you can take me to one of your discoveries someday, given I’ll survive the dive.”_ Jhin didn’t respond. How odd that he didn’t even reply sarcastically.

His arms hid most of his face, but Jhin’s eyes softened at the thought. Taking her to one of his discoveries, huh? He closed his eyes and smiled against his skin, thinking how wonderful that would be. He couldn’t help but laugh.

_“What’s so funny?”_

“It’s nothing. I was imagining nonsensical things.”

Sona tilted her head, pouting at the answer. Her expression then changed in annoyance. _“Ah! You better not have been thinking of me trying to swim after you”_

The imagery made Jhin stop and burst into laughter. “I wasn’t, but what an interesting thought!”

Sona’s jaw dropped in offense and crossed her arms. _“Ugh, you bastard…”_

Jhin continued to chuckle as he shifted his arms to lean his head against one. He gazed at the irritated maven with a loving smile. Her lips puckered into a small pout then pursed into a thin line. When she returned his gaze, he immediately averted his eyes to the pillars of glowing rocks.

She didn’t have to know. It would be better that way.

 

* * *

 

The water was calm and serene. Sona could feel herself sinking deeper and deeper into the depths. On instinct, she opened her eyes to see how far she was from the surface. Bubbles rose for what felt like forever. But she felt no fear. Only peace.

She didn’t want to swim back up to the surface. Being embraced by the sea was almost comforting now.

Just as she closed her eyes, she felt blades of kelp reach out from the dark and wrap around her torso. However, it didn’t do anything to sink her any faster or further. They simply kept themselves wrapped around her like a blanket.

No, not like a blanket. They felt like… a pair of arms. A familiar pair of arms. The feeling grew more and more warm and comforting when she caressed the claws that gently pressed around her waist. She wanted to stay like this for a while.

But then the feeling disappeared like sea foam, and Sona found herself in the water of the cave. All around her were lights of blue and green, but nothing was blurry. Everything was clear. The lights danced before her eyes.

She then saw the same familiar shadow swim through the water above her. It passed her once, twice. Then it descended below towards Sona with the arms extended out. In response, she reached out with her own to let them take her into a warm embrace.

“Ha…” Sona gasped as her eyes snapped open to the top of her canopy. It was a dream. She pulled her covers over her head and curled up inside. She cupped her face, which became red and hot in wake of her dream. Her mind and heartbeat raced as she realized…

She had fallen too deep.

 

* * *

 

 _“I found one!”_ Sona exclaimed as she burst out of the water with a shell in her hand. It had a slight pink hue and an iridescent sheen. However, it had already cracked and chipped off in several places that it wouldn’t be useful to contain any life. She swam towards Jhin while preoccupied with pulling off round goggles away from her eyes.

“Oh good, I found an interesting stone as well.”

Jhin held out a pouch for Sona to deposit the shell. Inside were pieces of sea-weathered glass, shells, pebbles, and even fish scales they collected from the ocean floor. He watched her eyes gloss over the pouch contents with satisfaction. He was sure that if Sona could have had a voice, she would’ve been humming a happy tune.

“So, hm, why did you want to collect things today?” he asked.

 _“Well, I…”_ Sona trailed off as if deciding how to word her answer. _“Let’s just say I’ve taken an interest in crafting something.”_

Jhin hummed in curiosity. “Something to use for your next concert?”

Sona smiled as she pressed the bag closer to her. _“That’s a secret.”_

“You, a noblewoman of Demacia? Keeping secrets? Scandalous.” He even gasped for dramatic effect. His comment was met with a splash of water. He chuckled at her smug face.

 

That night, Sona dumped the contents of the pouch next to jewelry tools on her desk. There were bits and pieces of pink, green, blue, and purple among the collection. She sorted out the pieces that she wanted to use and didn’t need to use and got to work.

This was certainly going to take her days to finish, given her crafting skills weren’t the best. But she didn’t mind.

By the time she went to sleep, her fingers were covered in scratches and bandages. She took note of the pieces that broke and need a replacement. She should try to find them again in the morning.

 

Sona winced when her fingers stung in the water. There were cuts all over them after all, of course it would hurt. But she needed to find replacements for the pieces that broke into an unusable state. Surely the pain will dull the longer she stayed in the water.

“Just what are you doing that your hand is in such a state?” Jhin took her hand and examined it closely. “You have cuts everywhere.”

_“I’m fine, Jhin. This is the result of what I’m trying to make.”_

Jhin couldn’t help but smile grimacingly. “You’re not very good at crafting, are you?”

 _“Rude. I did say I took an interest to it. That doesn’t mean I will be the best at it in one night.”_ She huffed and put her goggles on her eyes and dove into the water. Her pouch stayed tied around her waist, made sure to remain closed while she was searching.

This time, Jhin joined her below and swam beside her while she was looking around. Of course, if she became desperate for breath, he’d immediately take her back up to let her catch her breath before going back down. He wanted to ask what she was making that she was so diligent in her searching, but he knew the answer.

Sona reached for a shell that stuck out of the sand and wrapped her hands around it to pull it out. She felt a painful sting in her hand and jerked it back. Swimming back up to the surface, she caught her breath while sucking on the fresh cuts from the shell. The pain sent her into a fit of Demacian and Ionian curses that Jhin laughed at.

“That’s not very graceful of you.”

_ “It nearly tore my hand open. I deserve to curse as loud as I want.” _

“Well, on that note, I did happen to pick up that same shell as you swam back up.” He held it up for her in the light. “Though, I’m not sure if you want the very shell that has slighted you,” he said dramatically. 

_ “Haha, very funny.”  _ Despite the stinging pain, Sona reached for the pouch and pulled it out of the water for Jhin to put the shell in.  _ “It’s a beautiful shell. I’m glad I found it. Now I need to find something for the centerpiece.” _

“Hm, what about this one?” Jhin opened his claws to reveal several other pieces he picked up in that short time period. His nails sorted through the piece to isolate a green stone among them. It shined like the ocean itself was contained inside. 

_“Wow…”_ She picked up the stone and held it up in the light. The stone seemed to dance like the waves in the sea. _“It’s exactly what I needed.”_

Strands of her bangs stuck to her face messily despite her having combed her hair back when she came out of the water. The stone reflected its colors into her own sea-colored eyes, almost looking full of life. Her rosy lips curled into an excited smile and then pulled back into a grin when she placed it into the pouch. She noticed Jhin staring at her and felt her ears turn a little hot. _“Is something wrong?”_

Would it be okay, he wondered. “Nothing, it’s just…” He brushed aside the strands of hair that stuck dangerously close under her eye and tucked it behind her red ears.

Their eyes met. Jhin’s claw lingered on Sona’s cheek. How he wanted to caress her cheek, to trace his finger around her eyes down to her soft lips. But he couldn’t. He wouldn’t. He didn’t want to impose on her any more than he had already. He felt a pang of fear, just a little afraid that she would push him away.

His touch felt inviting. She almost wished his hand would stay where it was, just so she can bring up her own hand and hold it against her skin. But she couldn’t bring herself to. She couldn’t bear the thought of scaring him away when they’ve become so close. She didn’t want him to push her away.

Jhin lifted his hand and hesitantly submerged it underwater. “There we go. Your hair was, was close to your eye.”

Sona felt herself shrinking in embarrassment—especially after that dream—as she tucked strands behind her other ear. _“I, um, thank you.”_

The two fell silent, averting their gaze from each other and finding anything else to set their eyes on instead. An awkward silence passed. It felt heavy, weighing on their already-heavy hearts filled with the feeling of wanting to hold the other in their arms.


	5. Soaring

It had been well over a year since Sona took Jhin into the Buvelle estate for his recovery. The first few months were rough and tense. It took a while to simply talk to each other without ending with a slammed door. Despite the complications, Sona didn’t want to wallow in despair or anger forever; she wanted to move on and forward. The first step was confronting the source.

Sona stood in the room where Jhin’s tank was, the room dark and barely lit by the ceiling window. She stared at her backlit reflection on the glass. A few blinks, and she could see the ocean. Wood and precious belongings sinking slowly among the wispy blood mixing with the currents. Dark shapes taking form of mangled dead bodies. 

It wasn’t an event she couldn’t ignore, but it didn’t scare her anymore.

Another blink, and she saw her mother before her. Lestara was completely in-tact, but her skin was grey, pruny, and becoming skeletal. She almost seemed one with the ocean. Her eyes were sunken in, but they still gleamed with life—as if she still had something to do.

_ “Mother, I don’t know how, but… I befriended him. His name is Khada Jhin, and he’s become someone I can trust.” _ She waited for a response that would never come.  _ “I know what he did. I know who he was. But…” _ She sighed.  _ “There was more. He’s helped me overcome my fear of the ocean. I don’t hear phantoms anymore.” _

Lestara blinked patiently.

_ “I want to move on.” _ Her heart ached and ached to see her mother again. But now, it was time to accept that it can’t be done.  _ “Is that okay?” _

And for the first time, Lestara’s lips curled into a gentle smile and nodded slowly. Sona shed a tear as she watched Lestara fade like seafoam back to her reflection on the glass. She paused before pounding her chest as she let out one last sob.

 

* * *

 

Jhin’s head popped out of the water when he recognized Sona’s figure sitting by the beach. She seemed to be in contemplation, her gaze lost in blue above. He decided to watch her from afar, not wanting to interrupt.

After a while, he noticed Sona tilt her head back to the cove and wave. He approached her, letting the waves carry him to the sand. Seeing her closer, he sensed something different within her. She had a sort of pleasant air about her, something that seemed subconscious. “Did something happen?” he asked.

A smile graced her features, knowing what he was referring to.  _ “I just did some thinking and a bit of self-reflection over the past few days, I suppose? I’ve come to accept a lot of things.” _

Jhin nodded in understanding. “I see.”

Silence ensued when Sona’s gaze wandered back to the sky. Jhin lowered his head into his arms, staring at her in wonder. He remembered his time back in the tank, when Sona had, against her own judgement, saved him from imminent death. She even took the time to take precautions when approaching him, including relaying instructions to the maids and butlers. She helped him work through what he had given up on long ago.

He despised her for not only escaping him but imprisoning him in a tank. The thought of his unintended survivor turned the tables on him infuriated him. How dare she trap him in a tank for her own satisfaction, to watch him suffer a slow death. 

Of course, the feelings were mutual on her end too. He was well aware. Having her mother’s and several others’ killer in her own home, kept alive, to say she was boiling with anger was an understatement. He was a monster in her eyes. Perhaps when he murdered that maid, that was the last straw. 

Perhaps she realized something had to be done. That something was wrong. 

_ “Hey Jhin.” _

“Yes?”

_ “As ironic as it is, maybe it was a good thing you washed up on these shores,” _ she said contemplatively.  _ “You’ve done more help than I expected you to.” _

Jhin’s brows raised, his mouth slightly agape. He blinked once before regaining composure and smirked. “Why do you say that? I would say I have changed your life for the worse, don’t you think so?”

Sona sniffed in amusement.  _ “Yes and no.” _

Another few seconds of silence filled the air before Jhin sighed from impatience. “I’ve never said this to you, and I feel I should say it sooner than later.” He looked up at Sona in regret. “I’m sorry for killing your mother, the passengers, and one of the maids. I’m sorry for all the times I taunted you back then. I’m sorry I’ve caused you so much grief and distress.”

_ “I…” _

“Wait. I also wanted to thank you for saving me and keeping me alive. For trying to help me, even after everything I’ve done. We definitely had our differences and arguments, but I’ve always appreciated you talking to me about… well, myself. It wasn’t something I’ve ever done, and I’ve given up on doing something about it a long time ago.” His eyes didn’t falter from Sona’s gaze. “You’ve helped me more than I expected you to. Thank you.”

Sona felt her heart fill with warmth to the point she didn’t know what to say back. Her hand moved across the sand towards Jhin’s hand but settled for a brief touch of their fingertips.  _ “Thank you, Jhin,” _ she said, the words brimming with so much more. Everything.

Hesitation welled up within Jhin as he slowly placed his claw under Sona’s fingers, his thumb on top. His fingers curled tighter, as if almost desperate to not let go. He craved her touch, remembering the softness of her skin when he brushed her wet hair away. 

He chuckled in relief. “I’ve been wanting to say that for so long, it’s been eating me alive.” He closed his eyes when he felt Sona’s fingers hook around his as well. “I just didn’t know how to bring it up without hurting you.”

_ “You didn’t.” _

Their lingering thoughts of doubt and hesitation ebbed away as their hands slipped farther into the palms of the other’s. Jhin stroked slow circles on the back of Sona’s hand, as hers fully nestled into his. They remained like that for a while, indulging themselves in this moment, to hold the other in their hand. 

Words bubbled up to their chests, wanting to escape its prison to reach out to the other. Feelings wanted to come forth like little petals to shower them with these precious words. 

No, contain them. They can’t come out. Ever. 

Else, they would disappear like seafoam, into nothing.

Sona lightly coughed to distract herself from her racing mind.  _ “I, um, wanted to give you a present. I finally finished making it.” _

Jhin’s head perked up from his arm in interest. “A gift?”

She nodded, almost starting to feel embarrassed.  _ “Do you remember when you helped me collect pieces from the ocean floor?” _ She released Jhin’s hand—an emptiness lingering at the tips of her fingers—to reach into the bag beside her. She brought out a necklace, decorated with small pieces of shells and beads. A sea green stone, the one Jhin had found for her, glimmered in the sunlight as the centerpiece.

Now that he looked closely, Sona’s fingers were still covered in cuts. Of course, there were less than when he first saw them. But there were a few recent-looking cuts over healing scars. This was what she had been working on the past few weeks, he realized. 

Suddenly feeling self-conscious, Sona slightly reeled in her arm closer to her.  _ “It’s not much. Just a token of my gratitude.” _

He couldn’t find the right words to convey the whirlpool of thoughts in his head as he stared at the necklace. His nails brushed against the stone. Something in him stirred when he closed his claw around it. “Really?” he managed to utter. It was a simple necklace, and it was small enough to be able to fit around his neck without hindering him. 

However, his claws made it difficult to tie it around his neck. The string slipped out of his sharp nails, a string of merfolk curses following after. Sona held back her laughter. She took the necklace and leaned forward to tie it around his neck. 

Jhin held his breath. He felt the natural warmth of her skin as she reached around his neck. He could hear her muttering silent words to herself. Sona, soon realizing the close proximity after tying the necklace, froze in place. Eyes averted from looking into the other’s, in fear they would betray the restraint on their hearts. 

“I, thank you.” Jhin placed a claw on the necklace. “I’ll take good care of it.”

Sona nervously laughed.  _ “You have no idea how hard it was to find the right string that won’t deteriorate in the water. It’s why I took longer to finish this.” _

“I can only appreciate your efforts all the more then.” He laid eyes on Sona’s fingers, eyes softening at the healing scars and cuts. 

Sona smiled as she cupped her hands together.  _ “It’s not like they hurt. They’ll heal in no time.” _ Her eyes slightly widened when Jhin held her hand and traced the tips of her fingers. Her skin was hardened with callouses from plucking strings, though it didn’t stop her tools from giving her a few nicks here and there.

Lips brushed against her fingers, the heart’s first betrayal, evoking a short gasp from Sona. Jhin was the next to gasp once he realized what he’s done. Blinking furiously in a panic, he turned his head away from her. 

“I, I am so sorry. I shouldn’t have done that.” Without another word, he retreated back into the waves as fast as they came.

_ “Wait!” _ Sona chased after Jhin, the heart’s second betrayal, plunging herself into the waves. She searched for the golden-tipped tail in the water, following the ripples on the surface of the sea until she was left floating in the middle of the cove. She deeply inhaled and submerged underwater. She opened her eyes to a blurry blue and looked for Jhin’s figure in the deep. 

She resurfaced to breathe again and rub her stinging eyes before submerging again. But this time, she saw Jhin a few feet before her. 

He bit back a bitter laugh. “Why did you come after me, Sona? You’re making this so much harder than it should be.” 

Sona was silent for a moment.  _ “I… I just want to know something. It’s selfish, I know, but…” _ The two inched closer to each other until they were face-to-face. Sona, unable to endure the sting of the water, shut her eyes to relieve them.  _ “I just…” _ She was at a loss for words. She didn’t know how to go about telling him of what she was feeling, taking the lull in conversation to regain her breath.

“You know I don’t deserve this,” Jhin stated. “It’s so difficult to let myself go through with it.” 

And yet, he yearned for her touch, to hold her in his arms. 

_ “Jhin…” _

Gods, there was just so much in her tone of calling his name. He felt like his heart couldn’t take it any longer, but he had to. He had to endure it.

“Do you know how much the guilt is tearing me apart?” He reached out to stroke her face, the heart’s third betrayal, then cupping her face so tenderly. “Do you know how many times I’ve thought of doing something like this but can’t bring myself to? All because I did so many terrible things to you.”

Just as he was about to release her, Sona’s hand shot up to keep his claw on her cheek. Her brows furrowed in desperation, just barely bringing his hand to touch the corner of her lips.

_ “I’ve moved on. Things are different now.” _

Please.

“But is it alright for me to move forward? After all I’ve done?”

The heart can only take so much.

_ “You can’t forever dwell on something you’ve changed from, Jhin. Everyone can change.” _

The chains that kept the heart at bay started snapping apart, one by one.

“Sona.”

Her heart fluttered hearing him call her name with such emotion. She wanted him to say her name so many more times. 

Like a dam, the floodgates opened. 

Something soft met her lips like the crash of a wave, the heart’s final betrayal, and then easing into a tender kiss laced with a hint of passion that had been held back for too long. She pressed her lips back in return, trembling at his hungry touch. She cupped Jhin’s cheek as she nipped at his upper lip, a stream of bubbles escaping her mouth. The sea seemed to feel colder, but she couldn’t care. She tasted his light, yet impatient whisper of her name against her lips when she wrapped her arms around his neck. 

Jhin’s arm wrapped around to pull her closer, his fingers tracing Sona’s face from her cheeks to her soft jawline. His other hand slipped lower to the small of her back when she settled snugly into his arms. He shivered when he could feel her breath in the form of bubbles tickle his face. 

They pressed deeper into the kiss, as if pouring everything they had been holding back. Yet it ended too soon, Sona breaking apart from lack of air. Jhin immediately carried her back to the surface to let her regain her breath, but they continued to stare into each other’s eyes while pressing their foreheads together.

“I,” Jhin started, panting, “Was that selfish of me?”

Sona silently laughed, embracing him and smiling against his sun-kissed skin.  _ “In that case, I’m just as selfish.” _

 

* * *

 

A knock prompted a maid to crack open the doors of the Buvelle estate, revealing Lux standing by the doorstep alone. 

“Lady Crownguard, what a pleasure to see you!”

“Hello! Is Lady Buvelle present?” Lux sheepishly waved. “I wanted to discuss some matters with her if she’s available.”

“I see.” The maid slightly covered her lips, going into thought. “Please come in, I will go and ask Lady Buvelle.”

“Take your time! I’m not in any hurry!” Lux watched the maid turn a corner and disappear down the hall. She hummed in curiosity. Hopefully, she wasn’t barging in on anything important. Sona was taking on the responsibilities of the Buvelle head  _ and _ a famous musician, after all. She leaned against the wall with her staff behind her, waiting patiently.

The maid returned slightly out of breath and in a sweat. “I apologize for the long wait, Lady Crownguard. Lady Buvelle is currently preoccupied with something, but she said she can meet with you soon.”

“Aw, you didn’t have to rush for me! But thank you! Where can she meet with me?”

“Right this way, my Lady.” The maid escorted her down the hallway she took. She guided Lux towards the back of the estate, where one can just barely see the Buvelle shores past the white curtains. A small patio table sat by the large windows with a cup of tea ready for Lux. “Please wait here. Lady Buvelle will be here shortly.”

“Thank you!” Lux seated herself and helped herself to some sugar and cream for her tea. As she took a sip, she took note of the butlers that seemed to stand guard of the hallway leading to the shores. No doubt Sona was probably there.

Suddenly, a strong breeze blew through the windows, sending the curtains flying and the bushes rustling harshly with the wind. Lux pressed down on her hair from the wind, but something caught her attention. Between the rustling bushes, she spotted the familiar blue hair and the glint of sunlight on scales in the water.

Sona’s head suddenly disappeared under the water, the merman diving in after her. 

Lux stood up with a clatter and grabbed her staff in a panic. She barged out to the balcony to look at the shore closer. She shoved the bushes aside, despite protests from the maids and butlers.

Just then, the merman’s head resurfaced along with Sona’s. Her body was completely in tact, and upon closer inspection, there were no wounds on her body either. They were exchanging words she couldn’t hear, but it seemed the merman was peeved about something. Actually, Sona too. But after a while, Sona turned away in laughter.

Lux released the breath she was holding in one huff. “What the heck…” She watched Sona swim out of the shore with the merman swimming beside her until she reached the sandy slope. Sona waved at the merman before ascending up the stairs with a towel given by a maid. “Oh!” Lux exclaimed when Sona spotted her by the balcony.

They both waved at each other nervously, given what just happened.

As Sona approached the back doors, Lux gazed at the merman, whose eyes seemed to follow Sona’s figure. He had a look that seemed almost… intimate. Lux’s eyelids lowered in realization of his expression.

Sona rushed in with a robe covering her wet dress. She wore a solemn expression, her eyes watching Lux with wariness. With a simple flick of her hand, the butlers shut all the exits of the room Lux was in. The atmosphere suddenly became colder, unwelcome.

Lux scanned the room, taking note of the positions of the guards. Every possible exit was blocked off by a butler or maid, even the glass doors of the balcony door shut and locked. They weren’t going to let her walk away with what she just saw, were they?

_ “I’m sorry for making you wait long. What was it you wanted to discuss?” _ Sona gave her a small smile.

Lux rubbed the back of her neck. “Um… well…”

_ “Did you see?” _ Seeing Lux smile acknowledgingly, Sona sighed. Would she have to bubble up Lux’s memory? Her hand was ready to hover over her etwahl behind her, in case Lux would try to escape. Lux wouldn’t do that though, she knew.  _ “Lux, that wasn’t something you were supposed to see.” _

“I know. I would say the wind was what swept the brushes apart that I could see, but that’s not much of an excuse, huh?” Lux pursed her lips into a straight line. “Sona, I came here to warn you about something. It’s about the merman.”

Sona cocked a brow, narrowing her eyes at Lux’s statement. 

As if Lux was aware that the merman was still here in Buvelle shores. 

_ “What?” _

“Before I tell you anything more, I need you to trust me first.” She glanced at the guards around the room. “Without them watching.” She watched Sona consider her options as she took a step back from her, like Lux would do something to her. But gods know she would never hurt Sona. 

_ “What’s the reason that you need me to trust you first?” _

What could she even say to that as an answer, Lux wondered. “It’s for your own and even the merman’s safety. But I need to know if you can trust me.” 

At the mention of the merman, Sona’s eyes jerked up at her in wary curiosity. After a few more moments of consideration, she gestured to the butlers and maids to stand down and leave the room. All obliging, they left Lux and Sona alone. 

_ “I can trust you, Lux.” _

Lux slid all the curtains together to darken the room. She slowly set her staff on the floor and took off her white gloves to reveal her skin beneath. Just when Sona thought this was going to end badly, Lux held out her hands. From the palms of her hands, a ball of light seeped out of her skin and levitated above.

Sona recognized the flow of the light in her hands: Magic. Lux was a magic-wielder, in the capital of Demacia. 

The light dispersed. As Lux pulled her gloves back on, she sighed. “I know. Shocking, isn’t it? It’s never really done me wrong, though. I’ve made a few friends thanks to this gift.” She looked at Sona, whose mouth was agape in surprise, hoping this wasn’t too much information all in one go. This was barely scraping the surface of her business here. “Now do you see why I wanted you to trust me first? You can’t tell anyone about this.”

Regaining her composure, Sona nodded.  _ “I swear I won’t tell a soul.” _ Not even Jhin. It was a promise.  _ “Why would you show me this? You could be putting your life in danger. What if they try to get information out of you?” _

“It’s because, I trust you. I just feel like I could trust you.” Lux picked up her staff and leaned it on the edge of her chair. “But now I can tell you what I’m really here for.”

_ “The merman…” _

“Yes. I am a member of the Circle of the Illuminators, basically a group of other magic-wielding users that protect Demacia. Our job is to make sure nothing in or out of Demacia will come to harm our society.”

_ “But, I thought Demacia didn’t allow those who had magic in their blood?” _

“They don’t. They still don’t, calling us “afflicted with magic” or the such,” Lux said, a slight bitterness coating the name. “But the truth is, they have secret groups of us mages who are willing to protect Demacia. It’s not as straightforward as it seems.” She took a deep breath. “Anyway, the Illuminators have caught wind of the merman. If what I heard is correct, they might try to take him away. To lock him in a prison or use him as some sort of weapon against his own will.”

Sona’s eyes widened.  _ “I beg your pardon?” _ she asked in disbelief.  _ “How did they hear about him? Rumors should have spread that I had set him free.” _

“The Illuminators have connections everywhere, even where no one thinks to look. They look the same as everyone else; no one would even tell them apart from a normal Demacian citizen. It’s part of our job, Sona. One of us was bound to find out.” She furrowed her brows. “I’ve tried to deter them away by insisting that you released him, but I think their sources said otherwise.”

Dread pooled in Sona’s stomach like a parasite eating away at her flesh. She tried to swallow the lump in her throat, but her racing thoughts stopped her from doing so.

Jhin was going to be taken away.

He was going to be locked up in a prison again.

Worst case scenario… he was going to be killed. 

Sona felt herself growing dizzy and nauseous at the thought. Her breathing started to become frantic as she thought about ways to fight them off, if they ever came to ambush her estate. There was no way she could. She would end up revealing herself to be a magic-wielder as well. The Buvelle head. A mage. Preposterous.

“… Sona!” Lux’s voice snapped her out of her trance, along with a wave of her hand in front of her face. “I… I hate to be the one to give you the news. I really wished I could’ve done better to convince them. But… he has to leave. He has to leave Demacian waters if he doesn’t want to be captured.”

Jhin had to leave. Sooner than she had hoped for. Perhaps… immediately.

A heavy and shaky sigh replaced the sob that caught in her throat. She cupped her mouth in disbelief that this was happening, biting at her thumb.  _ “How much longer do you think I’ll have with him?” _

Lux lowered her head in thought. “Three days. I overheard them requesting a tank to fit a large creature of the sea. No doubt they mean the merman. The day the tank arrives, they will come to the Buvelle estate. They’ll also erase your memory of the event soon after.”

Torture. This was torture. However, Sona refused to shed a tear. She knew this was coming. She knew Jhin couldn’t stay. She knew he had to leave at some point. It had been weeks since they confessed to falling for the other, but now, it all felt like it was ending too quickly, too soon. 

“I’m really sorry. It seemed like… the merman has come to like you too. This isn’t an easy decision.”

No, it was the easiest and the only decision left. But letting go was, too hard. Sona turned around, now facing her etwahl, her shoulders shaking with her breaths. She took a deep breath and looked at her etwahl. She had to do this. For Lux.

_ “Thank you for telling me all this, Lux. I genuinely appreciate you for all you’ve done to try to stop them.” _ She plucked a string, letting the note drone.  _ “But…” _ Another drone.  _ “What you have told me will put your own life in danger.” _ The droning of the string became more consistent, each pluck weaved with her magic. 

Lux was puzzled at the notes. But the longer the drone became, the more she felt her head becoming clouded. It was like their earlier conversation was getting foggier and vague that she could barely remember what they were talking about.

_ “I can’t let you do that to yourself, so please…” _

By the time she could realize what was happening, Sona’s magic had already done the deed.

_ “Forget this happened and go on with what you were doing for the Illuminators. Forget you wanted to tell me about the Illuminators trying to take away the merman. Forget about even warning me at all.” _ Before the final pluck, Sona smiled in pity at the poor girl who was risking her life to protect her and Jhin. If the Illuminators found her actions suspicious, they might try to extract the information out of her. Sona could at least spare her such troubles by making her forget for the time being.

 

After what felt like minutes, Lux snapped out of her trance like a popped bubble. “O-oh no, did I space out?” She saw Sona sitting across her from the patio table with her own cup of tea. Lux looked down to see her cup of tea, still steaming. “Sorry, Sona. I didn’t mean to do that.”

_ “Have you been overworking yourself? That’s not good for your health,” _ Sona replied worriedly.

Lux giggled. “Oh, nonsense. My line of work lets me see a lot of interesting things and people—ah, uh, I mean, since I get to travel often,” she stammered, having nearly given away her position in the Illuminators. 

She suddenly paused. The Illuminators. Right, there was something she… wanted to say. But as quickly as the thought bubbled up, Lux’s eyes clouded over again, the idea disappearing into the fog. 

What did she come here for again?

Well, the Illuminators… No, she couldn’t possibly tell Sona of that. It would put her life and the Buvelle name in danger. 

_ “Lux?” _

“Oh, not again. Sorry!” Searching for anything that could sound remotely like an excuse, Lux took a sip of her warm tea. “I just wanted to see how you were doing! I know you’re busy, but I thought I could come by for a chat.” For a moment, she felt like the smile on Sona’s face seemed a little sad. “You have any idea where your next concert will be?”

_ “I was thinking… Ionia.” _ Sona looked down at her reflection in her tea, grasping her hands around the cup.  _ “It’s been a while since I last visited, and I think I could try visiting the orphanage I grew up in. It’d be nice.” _

“Yeah, that sounds like a nice break!” Lux chirped. “You think you might be able to meet the merman along the way?”

Sona’s fingers twitched against the porcelain cup. She watched Lux, her smile bright and optimistic as always, carefully. Her magic hadn’t worn off, and there was no deceit in Lux’s voice. 

After all, Sona didn’t need to know about what the Illuminators were planning. Lux was going to put a stop to it, as much as she can. 

_ “I hope so. I’ve come to think of him as someone special to me.” _

Lux smiled knowingly at Sona’s words. “I’m sure you will.”

 

* * *

 

Jhin waited patiently in the water, occasionally poking his head above the water to check for Sona’s figure descending to the shore. He had kept his mask on while she had a visitor. She poked fun at him for it, but he didn’t want to risk anything. Just in case.

But Sona was taking a while, longer than her usual visitors.

He blew bubbles in the water, curious about her visitor. He submerged into the waves again to chase after the fish below to pass the time.

 

When Sona finally returned, Jhin quickly swam over to the shores after sensing something wrong. Sona was staring at him with wet eyes, as if she was about to cry. His eyes widened in shock. He pulled off his mask in a hurry.

“What happened? Did they do something to you?”

Sona shook her head frantically, the tears now rolling down her cheeks like streaming turning into rivers. She plopped down onto the sand, crying for an end that was expected. Just not this soon. She felt Jhin’s hand settling on her head and looked up.

“Sona?”

_ “Why does this have to happen so soon? I didn’t think… anyone would find out about it.” _

“Come with me.” Jhin pulled at her hand to ease her into the water. They dove into the depths, into the familiar fissure in the cove, into the glowing cave. He caressed her cheek in comfort and pressed his forehead to hers. “What’s wrong, love?”

_ “They know. They know you’re still here.” _ Sona cupped Jhin’s face and pressed back. She didn’t want to let him go. Not so soon.  _ “Lux came to me with a warning. People are going to try to take you away from the sea. I can’t… I can’t let them do that.” _

The shock didn’t come as strongly as Jhin had originally thought. After all, he knew he couldn’t stay here forever. He pulled Sona closer into an embrace, rubbing circles on her back to help her calm down. “It’s okay, it’s okay,” he repeated in a hushed voice. “It’s only us in here.” He felt her chest and shoulders heave with each sob.

_ “You have to leave, Jhin. Or else, they’ll capture you in a prison or use you as a weapon, and they’re coming 3 days.” _ She shook her head frantically.  _ “I can’t let them do that to you. Not again.” _

Jhin’s chest felt heavy with dread and helplessness. He shut his eyes to hold back his own tears stinging at his eyes. He didn’t want to leave this soon either. He wanted to spend more time with Sona, to be with her at any opportunity they had.

He kissed the top of her head, letting his lips linger on her hair. Fate was such a cruel thing, but he refused to let it get in the way of their connection. He kissed the corner of her eye, where a tear caught in her lashes, down to her cheek, down to the corner of her lips. He paused to look at her.

Sona’s sobbing had eased into sniffling once she managed to calm down. She looked into his eyes, her own swirling with light from the glowing water. 

“Did I ever tell you your eyes remind me of the sea?”

She couldn’t help but laugh through a sob.  _ “Funny, I always thought the same thing.” _

What started with a long kiss turned into a storm of small nips down the jaw to the neck to the collarbone. He refused to let her go. She returned every kiss with her own. Stealing each other’s breaths away. Names whispered into the other’s lips. Small gasps escaping the throat. Water splashed with each movement: arms wrapping around the neck, a hand stroking through hair, bodies plunging under.

No one could see or hear them here. Their special place. Their own little world.

 

* * *

 

There was a knock on the door in the evening, stopping a passing maid from her cleaning duties. The maid’s eyes turned cautious, giving knowing glances at the other maids in the hallway. One followed her to the door to greet the visitor.

Or visitors.

They cracked the door open. A group of soldiers stood before them, no weapons or an intent to barge in. 

“Is the Lady of the house in?” the head of the group asked.

The maids feigned a puzzled look. “She should be upstairs working on some paperwork for her next concert.”

“I recently brought her dinner upstairs, so she may not be available to speak with anyone right now.” The maid held an arm behind her, signaling the other maids to go warn Sona. “We can at least take a message for you, if that’s preferred?”

“No, this is an important matter we must discuss with Lady Buvelle immediately.”

The maids had to stall as long as they could. They had to give her time to say good-bye. “As you wish. We will fetch Lady Buvelle, but we must ask you to wait here.”

The soldiers weren’t fazed. “We will accept those conditions.”

Golden hair caught the maids’ attention. Lux was in the back of the group, where no one could look back and see her. She wore an apologetic look while shaking her head in warning. They had to stop stalling  _ now, _ or things were going to get ugly.

“Would you like some tea while you wait then?”

“No need. We just need to speak to Lady Buvelle.” The soldiers walked into the estate, making no suspicious moves. When one of the maids rushed down the other hallway, leaving one alone, the soldier nodded to another. “Go.”

One soldier knocked out the maid with a strange cloud of magic, gently laying her by the wall while the other soldiers dispersed into the household. The maid that had left to deceive them of the direction of the shores gasped. 

Mages? They weren’t regular soldiers.

But before she could get reinforcements, she was knocked out by another mage as well.

“Crownguard!”

The golden-haired soldier froze, having tried to run towards the Buvelle shores. She turned her head. “Yes?”

“You’re coming with me to Lady Buvelle’s room.” The head Illuminator extended out a hand and motioned her to follow up. 

Lux hesitantly sighed. “Yes, ma’am.” She followed the head upstairs to Sona’s room, pushing aside any maid or butler that tried to get in the way. “I’m so sorry,” she would mouth to all of them. When they arrived to Sona’s room, it was dimly lit by a lamplight on her desk, where papers were strewn about.

But there was no sign of Sona anywhere.

Sona was able to formulate a plan for this day. She took the time to talk to her staff about what they were to do the day the Illuminators come to their doorstep. She could hear the faint sounds of armor clinking in the manor while the Illuminators tried to find the back door. 

She crouched by the wooden bridge meant for private ships to drop off packages, lowering a bag for Jhin.  _ “Remember when you said you wanted to travel and mark special places? I, um, got a few materials made for you to start. They won’t be ruined by the seawater, since it’s aquatic animal skin infused with magic. But you’ll have to find your own ink. I couldn’t find one that wouldn’t wash off.” _

Jhin stared up at her, his mouth hanging in pleasant surprise. “You’re just… full of surprises, aren’t you?” He received the bag with careful hand and slung it around his shoulder. “I actually have a gift for you. It took… a little longer than I thought, but I tried to make it as best as I could.” He held out a necklace with a single stone as the centerpiece. “I used a little bit of magic to compress it into a stone.” When he touched it, it glowed the colors of the sea with a swirl of magenta. Just like the water of the cove. 

Sona gasped as she took the necklace. The stone felt warm at her touch, as if Jhin’s magic was alive within it. She tied it around her neck, in awe at the gift.  _ “Thank you... I’m glad I have something to think of you with.” _

He smiled lovingly. “Thank you, Sona. For everything.”

_ “Come visit me in my next concert, will you? I’ve told you the city it’ll be at.” _

He reached out to her, touching her cheek. “Of course, love.” 

No tears were shed. Just a knowing smile and kiss on his palm.  _ “I’ll miss you. I’ll try to come visit you in Ionia too, whenever I can.” _

“I’ll see if I can come visit you here once in a while, as well. I’m sure I’ll have many treasures to give you then.” A crash sounded from the manor, catching their attention immediately. Jhin bit back a laugh, somewhat reminded of old times. “Though, it might be a while. You’ll have to fend them off for good before I can visit you for certain.”

Sona shrugged.  _ “Easy. I have Lux on my side.” _

“Ever the confident one,” Jhin remarked with a smirk. 

The two shared one last kiss. 

Sona gave Jhin’s claw one last squeeze before letting go. 

Jhin let his touch linger one moment longer.

“Good-bye, Sona.”

_ “Good-bye, Jhin.” _

 

Lux followed the head down the stairs of the manor towards the door leading to the shores. An Illuminator had burst into Sona’s room, claiming they found the back door. She felt panic bubbling up to her throat. She couldn’t stall the head any longer now. 

But when they reached the shores, they found Sona sitting by the bridge with her shawl over her shoulders and soaking her feet in the water. A tray with a cup of tea and biscuits sat beside her, half-finished. She jumped up from her seat, pulling her shawl together in shock.

“Light the cove, Crownguard. Now.”

Light emanated from Lux’s skin, flowing into her staff as she tossed out a sphere of white light bright enough to light even the deepest depths of the cove. There was no sign of the shadowy figure of a merman, not even past the cove, no matter how or where they looked. 

The head clicked her tongue. “Our sources were wrong.” Her eyes moved to Sona’s figure cowering under the light. “Crownguard.” She threw a vial of glowing blue liquid into Lux’s hands. “Go erase her memory. I expect you back with Lady Buvelle in ten minutes.”

Lux nodded. “Yes, ma’am!” She rushed over to the bridge and knocked Sona out with her staff before her light dissipated. She then opened the vial and tipped it into Sona’s mouth until all the liquid was gone. Once the head was out of sight and earshot, she sighed in relief. “You okay?” She sat Sona up. “Sorry if I was a little rough.”

Sona shook her head.  _ “No, you did just fine.” _ She spit the vial’s contents into the sea and kicked the water around to mix the concoction until the glow faded.  _ “Thank you very much, Lux.” _

“I should actually be thanking you,” Lux replied. “Turns out the Illuminators tried to question me about being an accomplice to you. If you didn’t make me forget at the time, they might’ve known about our conversation.”

_ “Ah, so my magic wore off after. That’s a relief to hear.” _

“So, did you have enough time to say good-bye?”

_ “More than enough. I appreciate your help, Lux.” _ Sona sighed longingly at the sea as she gazed at the horizon.  _ “He’s definitely long gone now.” _

“You can see him again,” Lux cheered optimistically. 

Sona smiled, patting Lux’s hand on her shoulder.  _ “I know. Hopefully sooner than later.” _ She turned her head away from the sea to Lux.  _ “So, you now know I wield magic. What will you do with that information, Lady Crownguard?” _

Lux tilted her head in mock confusion. “What magic? Not sure what you’re talking about.”

There was a pause before they giggled together. 

_ “That’s what I thought.” _

 

* * *

 

The sea was calm and inviting, gulls calling overhead like a harmony of the sea. The ship rocked with the gentle waves. By the side of the ship, Sona stood hunched over the railing.

“Hurk,” Sona huffed, cupping her hand over her mouth.

“Oh dear, would you like some ale, Lady Buvelle?” a maid asked, patting her back. 

_ “That, that would be nice.” _ She slid down the railing, feeling sicker when the ship rocked a little too quickly to one side. 

Even after all that time in the sea, her seasickness never disappeared. Of all things to remain the same…

 

* * *

 

The coastal town of Ionia gave Sona a warm welcome, guiding her through the town and escorting her to her inn. The citizens were just as kind and inviting, even those who traveled far from and within Ionia to listen to her music. She would humbly greet them before being pulled away for rehearsals.

Though, she would be much too exhausted to continue talking with others once the night was over. Rehearsals took lots of energy and work, collaborating with the staff responsible for the stage and presentation. But at least, it was going well.

A creature flew overhead to a nearby tree, chirping a short and quiet tune. The town was silent tonight. Only the sea provided an ambience to allow for thought.

Footsteps in the sand followed the shoreline, just barely touching the line where the waves rolled in. Sona enjoyed the cool evening breeze the sea brought. It felt just right for what she needed to relax. The full moon’s reflection sparkled on the horizon, and for a moment, she thought of the glowing cave within Buvelle shores.

She never went back into that cave again, even if she had the equipment to. That cave was a special place she would only visit if Jhin was there with her. 

It wouldn’t be the same without him. 

A quiet, heavy sigh filled the air. Sona stopped at the middle of the shore. The town was too far away for anyone to look all the way here, and there was nothing but a forest behind her. Here, she was alone. At peace. She took a deep breath of the ocean breeze, a sense of familiarity washing over her immediately.

Then, something caught her eye in the horizon. A splash in the glimmering sea. Something poking out from the moon’s reflection like a black hole in the light. 

There was a flash of blue. Like a pair of eyes.

Familiar eyes.

On instinct, her hand reached for the necklace around her neck, the stone lighting up blue. She took a step towards the sea, shivering at the cold water washing over her feet. But that didn’t stop her from walking farther into the waves. The eyes were approaching closer, faster towards her. Once she stepped knee-deep into the water, she leapt at the figure that now stood feet before her.

A large splash followed by a happy chuckle ensued. Sona felt those same arms she’s always known wrap around her and give her a tight squeeze. An overjoyed sob escaped her lips as she buried her face into Jhin’s shoulder. 

“What took you so long?” Jhin whispered into Sona’s hair. He missed her melodic voice so much; it was music to his ears. 

Sona smiled against his skin.  _ “I had to take care of some matters with the Illuminators first. Had to get them off my back so that they don’t follow me here,” _ she answered, earning another chuckle from Jhin. She longed to hear his voice again for so long, her heart soared at even his thoughtful hums.

“How long will you be staying in this town?”

_ “About four more days before I move on to the next one.” _ She looked up into his eyes with a loving gaze.  _ “Will you have time any of those nights?” _

“For you, always.” Jhin cupped Sona’s face ever so tenderly, leaning in for a kiss that was happily returned with a similar passion. 

Their necklaces intertwined in the water, both their stones glowing colors of the sea. Colors beyond the depths.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter, everyone! I'm sorry if you wanted more, but to be honest... this was originally meant to be half of the amount of words I wrote. At this point, I can't call it a one-shot anymore but... it's... it's a multichapter one-shot. 
> 
> Thank you to everyone who read this story and left comments and kudos! Y'all gave me some absolutely amazing motivation <3  
> (What's gonna be my next "one-shot" now, I wonder, hahahahahaha)

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas, everybody! A little late, but here's a one-shot that I've been working on for the past few months! I actually have about... I'd say... 4 chapters for this entire AU? I know I said it's a one-shot, but like... it started as one, you know...? I just have a lot of ideas and headcanons.
> 
> It's still a one-shot. Just a multichapter one-shot--


End file.
